Lα vϊoliлistα::
by Underword
Summary: Sakura es una violinista única y fascinante en el mundo de la música clásica. Su talento exuberante no sólo encantará a todos los hombres sino también a un cierto jefe de la familia mafiosa. FINAL!
1. Chapter 1: Ella

**·::Lα vϊoliлistα::·**

**Summary: **Sakura es una joven y bella violinista poseedora de un talento único y exuberante en el mundo de la música clásica. En un concierto no sólo encantará a muchos espectadores, sino a un cierto jefe de una familia perteneciente a la mafia. GiottoxSakura

Naruto y Katekyô Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen son obras de Kishimoto y Akira Amano-san.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Ella<strong>

¿Alguna vez han escuchado que la música surge de la pasión que uno siente cuando lo toca?

Yo siento algo así. Para mí tocar un instrumento sereno me llena de cierto gozo y pasión que me incita a seguir tocando sin cansarme, puede que suene obsesivo, pero deben saber que los melodiosos sonidos de las cuerdas del violín son los sentimientos que transmito para que resuene atrayentemente cálido, para las personas que están observándome bajo la silenciosa oscuridad en la que el temor nunca me invade.

Con solo tocar el inicio de la música, no sigo las partituras ni tampoco veo las indicaciones de mi director de orquesta. La música surge de mi corazón y mis manos se mueven por si solas, como si no estuvieran conectadas en mi cerebro. A partir de ese momento ignoro a los espectadores que me ven de maravilla no me importa la impresión de mis compañeros músicos, me quedo atrapada en ese mundo solitario y existente en mi imaginación lejana con la melodía de las cuerdas de mi violín haciéndome compañía. Solo a esta grandeza descubierta por el hombre dejo que sea mi amiga.

No soy reservada tampoco egoísta. Mi única respuesta para ustedes sería que las cosas de este mundo se muestran como doble cara de una misma moneda, y mi única salvación es ver en otra perspectiva. Y que mejor que una relajante serenata de los finos y hermosos instrumentos musicales, especialmente los clásicos.

Mozart, Bethoveen, Bach, etc. de sólo escucharlo me pierdo de la realidad para dar paso al extraño mundo de sueños y fantasías creadas por mi inconsciente, aquella tierra de desconocido origen totalmente paralelo al mundo en que vivo, lleno de entes inimaginables solo de mi gusto y…eh, perdón me perdí…

La verdad, para resumir la música es mi vida sin ella mi vida patética no tendría el menor sentido.

Soy Sakura Haruno, una chica común de 19 años de estatura normal, no soy alta ni baja, tengo piel blanca similar a una leche como me dicen mis amigas, mis ojos son brillantes orbes color jade y por último, mi cabello largo hasta la cintura color rosa claro, esta parte de mí es lo más extraño que todos hayan visto además he recibido burlas por esa razón pero no me molesto; he decidido abandonar mis estudios universitarios para tomar clases de música clásica de Japón Stradivarius Kenkyûjo (Instituto Stradivarius), las clases son increíblemente maravillosas y los profesores, pues la mayoría son italianos, personas pacientes y de gran bondad. Mi profesora era Melody Canuto, una mujer de una cierta edad avanzada que aún no había perdido esa belleza admirable de las mujeres adultas debido a su contagiosa alegría carismática, su amable personalidad cálida y paciencia ilimitada me hacía sentir como si fuera mi madre o mi abuela, me encantaba sus métodos de enseñanza y el trabajo en equipo entre el director junto con la orquesta. Eso hacía que mi pasión hacia la música creciera de manera inimaginable.

Terminada las clases justo en el momento en que guardaba mi instrumento valioso, la Sra. Canuto se puso frente de sus estudiantes para dar un aviso de suma importancia. Yo simplemente la miré con atención a lo que iba a decir.

-Chicos, dado nuestros aprendizajes y los conciertos que hemos tocado en diferentes operas y teatros, como recompensa viajaremos dentro de dos días a Italia para trasmitir nuestras músicas únicas en diferentes bailes y conciertos que nos invitaron –dijo sin sacar la sonrisa alegre que siempre curvaba en su arrugado y pálido rostro.

Parpadeé, no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿era cierto? ¿Qué iremos a Italia para tocar música?

Esto debería ser un sueño, nunca creí en mi vida que tocaríamos en la prestigiosa Italia donde los teatros y bailes son parte de la vida de la gente perteneciente a la alta sociedad, pero también he oído que los ricos no sólo asisten en lugares así, sino también eso incluye a los ricos de otro rango social: la mafia.

No conozco ese rango social escondido en la parte más oscura de los habitantes, ni tuve el menor atrevimiento para saberlo. Para mí, la mafia era problemática y no eran de lidiar, aunque desconozca el origen también como eran sus funciones entre los miembros tanto exterior como en el interior.

Suspiré tratando de sacar esos pensamientos negativos de mi cabeza, mi viaje a Italia sería algo que cambiaría mi vida apasionante de música, no dejaría que mi negativismo lo arruinara.

Luego de despedirme de mis compañeros y de la Sra. Canuto me encaminé hacia las afueras del edificio para dirigirme a dirección del apartamento donde vivía. No quedaba lejos de su instituto, mas bien al menos 5 cuadras y 3 doblando hacia la derecha, frente a una apacible plaza con fuente de brillosas aguas con luces doradas y plateadas brillando en torno al reflejo de las luces que iluminaban las calles.

Se tiró en el cómodo sofá de la pequeña sala de estar de su apartamento mientras se relajaba mirando la televisión y comiendo la comida china que ordenó luego de haber tomado una agradable baño de ducha caliente.

-Italia –fue la única palabra que había salido por sí sola de mi boca. Miles de dudas y preguntas se formularon en mi cabeza pensando sobre mi viaje hacia Europa, he tomado clases de idioma antes de dejar la universidad al menos se mucho usar el idioma italiano, porque sino las personas me tomarían como simple turista que no sabía de nada. Pero, para ser sincera algo de mí me decía que mi destino hacia otro lugar iba cambiar mi vida por completo, que algo inesperado ocurriría y eso me intrigaba a la vez la curiosidad se hizo absoluta por completo como si una sensación agradable comenzara a inundarme; sin más decidí dejar por un momento los pensamientos para retomar mis asuntos normales luego me iría a descansar un poco. La verdad todo este asunto me estaba ajetreando.

Sin más, una vez acostada muy a gusto en la cómoda cama enorme y cálida por las blancas frazadas acompañada de gordas almohadas me dejé abrazar en los invisibles poderes del Morfeo quedándome a merced del sueño profundo.

Dos días han pasado, hoy mismo se hizo el día siguiente en la que pronto pisaría la lejana tierra italiana ubicada en Roma sur de Europa. El sonido del avión despegando acompañado de los pasos y conversaciones de las personas saliendo y llegando no sería la última en sí. Luego de despedirme sentimentalmente de mis amigos junto con otras personas mas cercanas comienzo no sentir tristeza por primera vez, según lo comentado "No es un adiós, es un hasta luego".

Recibiendo el último deseo de todos mis amigos, me junté con el elenco del instituto de música para subirme a bordo del enorme transporte aéreo.

Mirando melancólicamente la pequeña tierra de mi ciudad natal distinguida entre las blanquecinas y nítidas nubes algo de extrañeza me invadía de a poco, no podía evitar sentirme lo mismo hace días atrás.

Una sonrisa leve curvó en mi pequeño rostro tal vez mis dudas pronto encontraría una clara respuesta una vez que llegue allá.

_La vida está llena de salidas y llegadas de las que uno nunca sabe…_

_Hay quien hace poco dejó ir a alguien…_

_Hay quien se acaba de separar de una parte de sí…_

_Pero cuando ocurra un regreso, las personas que haz dejado por un momento de lejanía, estas están dispuestas a esperarte y recibirte con los brazos abiertos…_

_Ahora, lidiar un viaje hacia lo desconocido sería otro obstáculo en la que uno tendría que superar, por que dar pasos en tu camino es difícil pero si sigues insistiendo en continuarlo puede que estés cerca de un futuro…_

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? <strong>

**No sabía como, pero cuando realizo cosas raras como correr o mis tareas de la casa me vino la idea de hacer GiottoxSaku, la verdad esta pareja no está nada mal, es más nunca creí que se me ocurriría hacer algo así. Al ver que Giotto es parte de la mafia creí que su pareja sería una chica que no le pertenece el mundo donde vive, como que me encanta la música inclusive la clásica con el violín supe que quedaría como una obra de arte.**

**La Saku de esta novela es un poco más madura que la que conocemos en el shipuuden, ya saben para que se vea como la "mujer ideal para Giotto". Además de personajes como Hibari, Mukuro, Reborn adulto, Dino me encanta también Giotto. ¿Quién no se resistiría por alguien tan sexy como él? Nadie, puedo jurar que quien se convirtiera en su novia sería la mujer más suertuda del mundo.**

** lastima que en la realidad no existen hombres como los chicos de KHR! que decepcionante...buuuu! TT_TT**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!**

**Plis! Reviews!**

**Underword**


	2. Chapter 2: Él

**·::Lα vϊoliлistα::·**

**Summary: **Sakura es una joven y bella violinista poseedora de un talento único y exuberante en el mundo de la música clásica. En un concierto no sólo encantará a muchos espectadores, sino a un cierto jefe de una familia perteneciente a la mafia. GiottoxSakura

Naruto y Katekyô Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen son obras de Kishimoto y Akira Amano-san.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Él<strong>

El día resplandeciente de los dorados rayos solares penetraban por las ventanas de las edificaciones italianas, casi a diario en esta ciudad extranjera el ruido se apaga en los estrechos callejones de la parte histórica.

Los colores de la ciudad nuevamente se encendieron tras ser bañadas por el brillo cegador de los rayos solares, invitando a los habitantes a reorganizarse en sus vidas cotidianas y monótonas con diferentes estados de ánimo.

Pero, todos sabemos que en donde haya luz también las sombras están presentes no sólo literal sino también en lo más oscuro de la sociedad italiana.

En una mansión sumamente alejada de la ciudad habitada, podía verse con suma claridad que en aquella fortaleza los ocupantes podrían ser una familia completa o tal vez la sociedad suficiente para ocupar el espacio de aquel enorme edificio.

Podía ser que el diseño de aquella mansión era de estructuras increíbles tanto afuera como los de adentro, sin embargo quienes vivieran allí podía decirse que no eran familias adineradas comunes y corrientes. Como muchos lo dicen, las sociedades se distinguen en clases por sus posiciones intervenidas en lo político y económico también en lo social. Se preguntarían si viven, príncipes o princesas, senadores o ministros de gran importancia, presidentes, hijos de aristócratas o políticos corruptos, etc. para llegar a la conclusión no eran nada de eso; es más era otra mancha de la sociedad, otra sombra que se escondía en lo más recóndito sin ser mostrado fácilmente: de eso se trataba la mafia.

En aquella mansión, mejor dicho castillo con cierto estilo mezclado entre lo moderno y lo antiguo que ocupa grandes hectáreas, apenas rodeada de los árboles verdosos perenne acompañado de los pastizales increíblemente suaves que aun conservan su color, mientras el cielo abierto con el apreciable nubes de algodón podría decirse que era un lugar ideal para vivir. Pero para algunos, tenían suma advertencia de no poner un solo pie en ese territorio, porque si sucediera lo contrario las consecuencias serían la misma: muerte.

Como les decía, en esta casa se trata de una familia perteneciente a la mafia. No eran mafia común y corriente, su fama llegó tras los pecados y actos cruelmente inhumados cometidos por los mismos, la traición, venganza, asesinatos, muertes inocentes, etc. de eso se trataba. En la misma Italia, la más poderosa familia existente que deja atrás a las otras influenciadas en el mundo peligroso de la mafia donde imponían el orden al pie de la letra usando puño de acero, aunque mejor dicho ellos eran la ley en la mafia, y esa familia se llama los Vongola.

No eran tan numerosa como muchos lo creían, principalmente estaba compuesta por el jefe y los guardianes contando con las organizaciones y las familias aliadas. Aun así, las actividades de los últimos eran siempre en lo exterior pero se mantenían en contacto.

El jefe era quien dirigía todo siendo líder, mientras el resto no hacían nada más que seguir su orden. Pero la función de la mafia actual no era común, existía una diferencia notablemente discreta que los hacía especiales, eso era las llamas de la última voluntad.

Llamas más poderosas que el mismísimo elemento fuego, esas llamas venían de la determinación de los usuarios emitiéndolos a través de sus armas. Pocos sabían de esa existencia, por esa razón el mundo de la mafia era aparte donde no se dejaban mostrarse ante la sociedad donde no pertenecían.

Entre ellas están las llamas de la tormenta, la nube, la lluvia, el sol, el relámpago, la niebla y por último el cielo, quien era el jefe de todos tanto de las familias pertenecientes a la Tri-ni-set como los arcobalenos, bebés poderosos que eran encargados de proteger al mundo.

Para comenzar, el jefe nunca se dejaba mostrar ni aunque lo fuera necesario en las reuniones, la propia ley de la familia Vongola se debía que el líder muchas veces no debía exponerse a las afueras debido al peligro que puede tornarse en cuanto recibieran algún ataque enemigo, para la mafia la mayor prioridad era la vida del encabezado de la familia; para eso existían sus guardianes los subordinados encargados de protegerlo además de realizar sus asuntos tanto obligatorios como personales.

Bueno, creo que me perdí en lo importante.

Dentro del mismo castillo con una fortaleza invisible, más allá del corredor al final del pasillo cubierto por una interminable alfombra roja con diseños dorados bellamente exquisitos, detrás de las grandes puertas de madera sólida tallada por artistas desconocidos con talento único, se encontraba el jefe Vongola revisando y firmando papeleos que para él eran monótonos como siempre lo hacía, si su vida dependiera de eso o algo así.

Se trataba de un joven hombre de al menos 20 años, piel aterciopelada de una bella tonalidad clara, cabello rubio casi dorado como el sol revoltoso con toque de elegancia en los mechones que sobresalían casi tapando sus brillantes ojos azulados, cuyos orbes de tono similar al de un cielo poseían pizca de madurez entremezclada de serenidad y calma. Vestido de un traje formal típico en la mafia pero fresco para un día tan bello como este, camisa blanca con corbata negra debajo un chaleco traje gris con botones y pantalones de vestir negros junto con zapatos elegantes de cuero negro con marca italiana.

Sin duda, aquel ser de exuberante belleza lo hacía irresistible ante la vista de la comunidad femenina, ¿quien no podría resistirse ante una apariencia angelical cuya mirada tranquilizadora a la vez enigmática te deja envuelta en un completo velo de misterio?

Su nombre era Giotto, nadie sabe de su apellido o la razón de ese nombre. Simplemente, la mayoría de su familia sabía que Giotto era su nombre. Nada más y nada menos.

La historia de este ser era exclusivamente conocida por su familia nadie más, aunque una parte desconocían el resto de la historia del líder, sus padres por ejemplo. Lo único que tenían de información era que su único familiar era un cierto niño parecido a él, con quien comparte una relación intima y agradable que sólo los guardianes lo saben y lo notan; el nombre del pequeño era Tsunayoshi, su hermano menor.

Giotto para la mayoría que estaba influenciada en la mafia era un hombre serio, justo, sereno con cierto aire de astucia agudamente peligrosa, sin contar de otras esencias que forman su personalidad haciéndolo misterioso ante los otros menos ante sus propios guardianes, los únicos más cercanos a él. Con su hermano Tsuna era diferente, se mostraba cálido, apacible, tolerante y abierto como si fuera un padre o un amigo de toda la vida para el pequeño, mucho más que ser considerado un simple hermano mayor. Para Giotto, Tsuna era una de las personas más importantes de su vida, jurando con fervor en su alma que lo protegería junto con el resto de la familia.

Giro su rostro hacia la amplia ventana trasparente semi cubierta por las gruesas cortinas de terciopelo rojizo, el transcurso de su vida era tanto aburrido como complicado con ese peligro en cada poro cada vez que se encontraba en situaciones un tanto amenazantes, pero el miedo nunca existió en su sistema por más horrorosa que fuera tenía y sigue teniendo esa inmunidad absolutamente impenetrable similar a un muro fabricado de un metal ultrarresistente incapaz de ser derribado.

El ligero chirriar de la puerta hizo que desviara su vista hacia el sujeto que entró a su oficina, se trataba de su mayordomo.

-Siento la interrupción señor Giotto, le quiero informar que dentro de una hora estará listo su coche para el concierto –avisó en tono respetuoso y formal el sirviente.

-Muchas gracias por el aviso, estaré listo en cuanto termine con el papeleo –dijo en tono tal como su aspecto y su mirar, sosegado y amable.

Una vez retirado el mayordomo con muestra respetuosa, el hombre rubio se dignó a terminar con lo que estaba haciendo.

Terminado su laboriosa tarea con montones de papeleos depositados ahora mismo en su escritorio, se encaminó hacia las puertas saliendo de su oficina.

Se vistió de un traje formal para cierta ocasión especial para momentos al aire libre por ejemplo, consistía una camisa gris, corbata azul marino y traje negro sin ningún tipo de diseño.

Sentado cómodamente en el asiento trasero del lujoso coche negro junto con su mano derecha G y al otro, Asari Ugetsu. Delante conducía uno de sus mayordomos confiables.

G, uno de sus guardianes, conocido como el guardián de la tormenta y mano derecha de Giotto, también mejor amigo del mismo junto con Cozart Shimon. Posee cabello corto color rojizo a la altura de su rostro, ojos maduros color rojo oscuro y un tatuaje de flamas dibujada en la mejilla derecha, vestido de manera informal: camisa blanca con primeros botones abiertos, corbata aflojada verde y pantalón tono café.

Asari Ugetsu, guardián de la lluvia y de origen japonés. Su aspecto era un hombre de la misma edad de los mencionados, una parte de sus mechones que se le escapaban de su gran sombrero podía distinguirse un color azul al igual que sus brillantes ojos que denotaban tranquilidad como la mismísima lluvia.

En estos momentos, iban en camino hacia el concierto Valerius para tomar un pequeño descanso luego de un ajetreado día que tuvo el jefe Vongola.

Como su deber de mano derecha, G decidió acompañarlo mientras Asari con la misma idea aunque la verdadera razón era por su gusto con la música.

Giotto observaba, con la mente fuera de la realidad, a las calles inundadas de población tanto extranjera como italiana pasando y pasando como un mar agitado que nunca iba a parar.

El cielo se veía claro sin ninguna nube vagando por los aires mientras el sol brillaba con todas sus fuerzas liberando sus rayos, la verdad el aburrimiento muchas veces lo fatigaba.

De vez en cuando salía para tomar un poco de aire luego de un largo rato de trabajo. A veces necesitaba buscar una tranquilidad en un solo lugar con tal de relajarse, y la mejor idea sería pasear por las calles ruidosas que rodeaban la ciudad italiana o también, la mejor parte, visitar los conciertos de música clásica que tanto le ansiaba desde que tenía memoria.

Puede verse anticuado, pero escuchar los tranquilos sonidos agudos que se escapaban de las cuerdas de los violines, las sonatas traviesas de las teclas del piano, también las sonoras melodías de los instrumentos de soplo lo inundaban muchos recuerdos inspiradores y sensaciones nuevas en su ser.

Un sonido insistente del claxon lo sacó de su ensoñación.

Desde el parabrisas del auto pudo divisar de entre la multitud a una muchacha, que parecía tener menos de 20 años, poseedora de largos y sedosos cabellos de un extraño color rosa debido que estaba de espaldas no podía ver otros rasgos que lo incitaban para saber, al parecer no fue consciente del semáforo, pues levantaba a apuradas las montones de hojas revueltas en el suelo mientras otras se le escapaban por los aires.

Viendo la tonalidad roja de sus orejas escondidas entre sus cabellos, podía pensar que estaba avergonzada de su acto torpe. Vaya, le daba gracia sin necesidad de verla por completo.

Terminado de juntar todos los papeles con pasos apurados y torpes mientras cargaba su maletín, corrió con velocidad perdiéndose entre la multitud hasta desaparecer a quien sabe dónde.

-Vaya, que chica tan extraña –comentó G con cierto aburrimiento cansado de observar autos por doquier al igual que las personas.

Por primera vez sintió una gran curiosidad hacia esa muchacha, sonrió asintiendo levemente como si hubiera escuchado algo de su mejor amigo.

Llegando al menos, a las siete en punto de la noche justo en la hora donde las calles y el resto de la ciudad de la bella Italia eran bañadas con el color del crepúsculo para dar paso a la elegancia de la noche, las luces de las plazas junto con las tiendas comenzaron a adornar el ambiente dando un toque hermoso junto con las estrellas del cielo zafirino.

Por suerte en ese horario no entraban personas a los lugares de espectáculos, para la mafia era mejor no ser vistos por nadie en absoluto, porque la gente muy poca parte de la población sabía cierta parte sobre el mundo de la mafia con sólo ver a alguien de dicha familia rápidamente podría delatarlos sabiendo que el gobierno o la justicia carecía de posibilidad en intervenir, sólo el bocón quedaría perjudicado junto con la familia.

También sería muy problemático causar un revuelto en la ciudad llena de gente.

Al entrar al dicho lugar, la estructura tenía cierta peculiaridad de ese estilo inmortal renacentista junto con las luces doradas iluminando el ambiente además de los cómodos y elegantes butacas a sus alrededores, podía decirse que el edificio era ideal para quienes vivían en un mundo poseyente de dinero.

El encargado les dio una mira exclusiva para gente de una sociedad de suma importancia, un mirador ubicado en lo más alto y recóndito del concierto.

Giotto se sentó cómodamente en la silla acompañada de sus guardianes, viendo desde arriba la vista era lo mejor que podía disfrutar para una ocasión como esta. Miró su reloj en la muñeca, faltaba más o menos media hora más para que comience la obra.

Aun así, podía recordar a esa chica misteriosa que la acaba de ver hace un rato. Una parte de sí, le decía que podía verla otra vez y esa curiosidad lo estaba frustrando desde que llegó.

El teatro comenzó a llenarse de gente perteneciente a la alta sociedad entre ellos empresarios de cadenas de bancos, dueños de hoteles, familia política, aristócratas inclusive mafiosos. Eso era algo que lo podía notar con suma claridad aunque eso no era un motivo especial.

La orquesta no tardaría mucho en llegar al observar como las luces se apagaban con lentitud mientras los murmullos comenzaban a cesar.

Los espectadores dejando de lado las conversaciones sobre o un tema en común para prestar con suma atención al escenario.

Las cortinas se subieron lentamente mostrando a los músicos ubicados en sus posiciones.

Giotto abrió los ojos con estupor al distinguir a uno que se le hacía conocido. La chica de cabellos rosas, no cabía duda alguna, era la misma que la vio hace unas horas antes.

Ahora que la podía observar bien no se equivocó, era una joven menos de 20 años cabello sedoso largo hasta la cintura color rosa claro con mechones rebeldes cubriendo su frente en forma elegante y un tanto travieso. Brillantes orbes jade cuyo brillo desprendía emociones abiertas y calidez agradable, piel clara de un hermoso tono blanco como la leche y por último, una bella sonrisa, cuyas intensas emociones indescriptibles e inocentes reflejaban en la misma.

A diferencia de otras mujeres, carecía de maquillaje y joyas de diseño llamativo. Simplemente se encontraba vestida de un simple vestido de estilo romántico de finas telas delicadas en tonos suaves como su belleza y un pequeño colgante brillante adornaba su cuello terso y pálido.

Hermosa, ni más ni menos.

Aunque la oscuridad cubría por completo el teatro, podía jurar que sus mejillas se tornaban un leve tono rosáceo.

El leve golpe de la batuta del director de la orquesta indicaba el comienzo de la música, el rasgueo de rústicos violinistas y gaélicos; el ligero soplo agudo de las flautín, oboes, clarinete y más lejos, el trombón y trompetas; seguido de arpa, chelo y tambor. La música resonaba armoniosamente en manera leve con equilibrio, sin oír algún sonido errado.

Pero eso no era que el rubio prestaba atención, es más sus ojos no dejaban de ver cada gesto, cada movimiento y cada cambio que se mostraba aquella fémina desconocida.

Los movimientos de las manos eran asemejadas a las de un experto, cada sonido de rasgueo melodioso parecía no seguir al compás de la canción con exactitud, sino que podía sentir algo más pese que escuchaba los otros sonidos acompañándole.

Notaba que la canción que ella dedicaba no venía de la concentración sino del corazón.

Negó levemente la cabeza ignorando aquella sensación del cual nunca lo había sentido jamás en su vida, siempre estuvo rodeado de mujeres en su vida mafiosa aunque no eran de su interés más que en sus asuntos como líder Vongola.

-* _¿Qué me está pasando? * _-se preguntó sin dejar de clavar su mirada azulada hacia la pelirrosa, la cual parecía no notarlo, es más parecía no estar enterada del entorno que la rodeaba.

Inocente, bella, delicada y más. Aunque para Giotto no le era suficiente, dentro de él tenía la curiosidad irresistible hacia la violinista de cabellos rosas, muy diferente quizás demasiado diferente, con su sola presencia parecía ser la respuesta de sus dudas. El aire que impregnaba combinado con el reconfortante ambiente musical lo _cautivó_ por completo.

_"El amor es el camino y el amor es la respuesta"_

_Amma_

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><strong>El 2º capi!<strong>

**Para serles sincera, no conozco mucho a Giotto para mí él sería una persona calmada y tranquila, además podría tener algo más que lo hizo líder de la mafia. No sé como pero lo intentaré.**

**¿Qué les pareció el 2º capi? Sí, este es donde Giotto conoce a Saku como la violinista tal como lo dice en el título. Estaba pensando que si alguien como Giotto pertenece a la mafia, la otra persona sería contraria a él o sea quien no pertenece a ese mundo, lo cual eso haría un romance peligroso y prohibido. Algo que a mi me encanta en las parejas.**

**Plis! Reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3: Un destino

**·::Lα vϊoliлistα::·**

**Summary: **Sakura es una joven y bella violinista poseedora de un talento único y exuberante en el mundo de la música clásica. En un concierto no sólo encantará a muchos espectadores, sino a un cierto jefe de una familia perteneciente a la mafia. GiottoxSakura

Naruto y Katekyô Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen son obras de Kishimoto y Akira Amano-san.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Un destino<strong>

Camino hacia la mansión Vongola sin ser visto por los espectadores, algo que estos ni prestaron atención ya que el espectáculo se veía atrayente con aquella música única de un talento desconocido, y más en el momento en que la joven de cabellos rosados realizó el solo.

Giotto andaba pensativo desde que salió de aquel edificio elegante junto con sus acompañantes, durante el transcurso de su regreso no había hablado nada mientras sus guardianes lo tomaron como algo normal en el mundo.

Regresando a su casa, Giotto se despidió de sus guardianes mientras se disponía en terminar unas cosas de suma importancia que había dejado por un momento.

En el camino hacia su oficina recibió un improvisto abrazo de una persona pequeña, pero luego le correspondió con una sonrisa al comprobar quien era.

-Bienvenido a casa, Giotto-nii –saludó con un tono alegre acompañado de una tierna sonrisa en el pequeño rostro del menor, se trataba de su pequeño hermano Tsunayoshi.

-Tsuna ¿cómo te ha ido? –le preguntó de forma paternal acariciando su suave y esponjado cabello castaño, mientras le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla tersa del menor.

-Me fue muy bien, he estado aprendiendo todo lo que Gokudera-kun me enseñaba además de tocar instrumentos de música…sabías que el violín es uno de mis favoritos –pronunció en tono alegre sin dejar de esbozar esa tierna sonrisa que tanto le gustaba Giotto, lo último que había mencionado de sus labios imágenes ocurridas hace horas atrás revivieron nuevamente en su mente, hasta recordar la vivida imagen de la muchacha de cabellos rosados con el violín descansando en su hombro mientras con el arco lo rasgaba suavemente provocando que la aguda melodía resonara sus pensamientos como si estuviera presente en el mismo.

-Nii-san…nii-san…nii-san! –el pequeño castaño elevó un poco la voz sacando a su querido hermano de su ensoñación.

-Eh? Decías algo, Tsuna –preguntó mientras lo bajaba suavemente.

-Estás bien, nii-san te veo raro –dijo con preocupación, de respuesta el mayor negó con suavidad- bueno, te decía que las clases de violín estoy progresando en algo…es…muy complicado, pero cuando me esfuerce seré un maestro –decía con entusiasmo recibiendo una sonrisa cálida de parte del mayor, quien lo acarició nuevamente el cabello castaño mientras lo cargaba para llevarlo a su habitación.

-Estoy seguro que lo conseguirás, Tsuna –se despidió del castaño menor dándole un pequeño beso de buenas noches en su frente mientras lo tapaba con la frazada color rojo. Encaminándose hacia la puerta cerró las hojas de madera con suma lentitud para después alejarse.

Sentándose en su escritorio dio un suspiro de cansancio y sus dedos realizaban el trabajo de masajearse la sien liberando la carga que lo agotaba.

Sin sacar un buen resultado, recostó la cabeza en el cómodo sillón para luego sacar otro suspiro.

-*_¿Por qué estoy teniendo de repente esta sensación? ¿Quién era ella?* _-se cuestionó mientras cerraba los parpados con lentitud tratando de reavivar la imagen de aquella joven violinista de largos y extraños cabellos rosados.

Finalizada la orquesta en el concierto Valerius, luego de eso no podía evitar sentirse maravillada. Nunca había creído que las personas pertenecientes a la riqueza les inspiraran oír música clásica, aunque en cierta parte de su mente le decía que no lo hacían por pasión sino como pasatiempo o disfrute algo que ella le daba igual.

La verdad, veía a la gente sin ningún motivo en especial como siempre lo hacía, lo único que le importaba era tocar su instrumento de cuerdas favorito dejándose llevar por cada palabra perdida de sus sentimientos nacidos del corazón.

Muchas veces tenía deseo que hubiera gente que les apasionara la música, lastima que la realidad se mostrara cruelmente en la ruptura de la perspectiva humana.

Disfrutaba en cada momento tanto en la práctica como en el concierto cada canción surgida de su violín implorando y sollozando de manera desesperada mezclada con confortabilidad. Descaradamente emocional, dejando traslucir un dolor dulce y triste en cada rincón de los recuerdos más profundos de la pelirrosa.

Suspirando con suavidad calmando su desesperación, luego de haberse despedido de su compañera/vecina del hotel en el que se hospeda hizo un ademán para adentrarse hacia la habitación nº 245.

Depositó su instrumento en el cómodo sofá negro seguido de su tapado marrón junto con su bolso, donde se encontraba el vestido que había usado para el concierto.

Después de haberse dado una rica ducha de agua caliente necesitaba consumir algún alimento suficiente como para dejarle satisfecha.

Lo primero que se le había ocurrido en unos minutos fue preparar una rica cena de omelette, carne y verduras saleadas con arroz acompañado, de bebida un rico jugo fresco de frutas también de postre helado de fresa.

-Tal vez, mañana estaré gorda para salir al publico –murmuró la pelirrosa para sí misma llevando la cena preparada a la boca mientras veía la televisión buscando algún canal que valiera la pena, para su suerte entendía a la perfección el idioma italiano gracias a sus estudios en el instituto y al curso universitario en el que antes asistía.

Al menos esos estudios si le habían dado frutos, porque sino no tendría el menor sentido estar aquí y sobre todo salir a pasear en las calles italianas o ver programas de ese idioma único y más extranjero que el inglés o el francés.

Pasadas las horas, sus ojos jades se posaron hacia el reloj de la sala colgado en la pared. Marcaban las 23:30 hs, lo más raro de sus costumbres era que luego de un día agotador y de una buena tanda de comida, el cansancio nunca dominaba su sistema. No era que no desease dormir sino que no podía hacerlo, algo la perturbaba y no sabía el porqué.

Imágenes extrañas pero sumamente conocidas golpearon sus recuerdos dándole cierto dolor de cabeza a la joven Haruno, no otra vez. en la mayoría de las noches siempre ocurría lo mismo, aquella vez…el fatídico día cuando su mundo había comenzado a desmoronarse con sólo ver como la vida de sus seres queridos que la trajeron a este mundo, eran arrancados de manera cruel sin remordimiento alguno dejándolos como entes pálidos de un tono seco asemejándose a un papel y fríos, absolutamente carentes de ese calor hogareño.

Sintió algo frío en su mejilla, deslizó su mano al lugar húmedo. Estaba llorando, sus pálidas manos restregaron el resto de las gotas saladas evitando romper algún llanto con el fin de no provocar algún estruendo a sus vecinos. No quería preocupar a nadie.

Ahora sólo tenía una cosa por hacer.

El violín.

Tomando el preciado instrumento entre sus manos, interpretó una melancólica canción cuyas finas melodías armoniosas expresaban un dolor dulce y triste de un alma rota.

No necesitaba hablar tampoco interpretar alguna canción para acompañar al ritmo, para Sakura la única forma para calmar su angustia era tocar su instrumento de pasión como su único amigo consolante.

La habitación de blancas paredes en tono marfil, se colorearon en tono dorado ambarino después un anaranjado rubí traspasando limpiamente a través de las transparentes ventanas cubiertas por frágiles cortinas de finos encajes. La oscuridad que antes inundaba la ciudad de Italia nuevamente los rayos solares los bañaron con todo su esplendor, hasta convertir la ciudad en una zona completamente visible.

Las voces cantarinas de las aves no tardaron en llegar, sintiendo ruidos más un calor agradable en su piel, la pelirrosa fue obligada a despertarse de su lugar.

Sin haberse dado en cuenta, que toda la noche quedó dormida en el sofá de la sala de estar con el violín en sus manos y miles de hojas desparramadas en el suelo alfombrado.

-Guau, otra vez lo mismo. Debo hacerle caso lo que la Sra. Canuto me dice cuando toco por la noche –murmuró algo adolorida por la incomodidad que sentía tras descansar en el sofá. Sintió el crujido leve de sus huesos y sus músculos relajarse un poco.

Miró el reloj sus agujas marcaban las 6 en punto, faltaba exactamente dos horas para reunirse con el instituto y seguir con la práctica o tal vez otro concierto.

Terminado su baño mañanero y el desayuno salió por la puerta cerrando con llave, caminando por los pasillos se encontró con su amiga/compañera del instituto.

-Hey, Sakura. Levantándote temprano, acaso otra vez te despertaste con el pie izquierdo –burló mientras le daba un "suave" golpe en la espalda haciéndole tropezarse un poco- Vaya mejoraste con tus reflejos, recuerdo que siempre te caías cada vez que te golpeaba.

-¡¿Por qué mierda me haces eso, me darás un infarto! –gritó con una mueca de enojo a su amiga. Amayo Higurai es su mejor amiga desde la infancia, se habían conocido a los 6 años luego de la muerte de sus padres hace unos meses. En aquel momento, Amayo siempre la ha defendido de aquellos que la molestaban cuando estudiaban juntas en la misma escuela. Al principio antes de conocerla había creído que era muy recia y no era de lidiar pero luego de ver su lado amable y haberla defendido sin siquiera conocerla, supo que se convirtió en su mejor amiga.

Amayo es una chica de la misma edad, alta de un cuerpo voluptuoso y atlético, piel de un tono oscuro, mirada brillante color pardo claro y cabello corto erizado obsidiana que le daba un aire intimidante y algo poco femenino. De carácter tal como su apariencia: recia, seria, inexpresiva, algo impulsiva y poco habladora haciéndola una chica enigmática con aire maduro y envidiable. Siempre la veía vestida de manera rebelde, otras veces con ropa deportiva y algunas veces estilo de una motociclista.

Ahora estaba vestida de un pantalón cargo color verde petróleo, camiseta ajustada color negra con estampado que decía "Bad Girl", campera de mezclilla con bolsillos y cierres, zapatillas grises de jean y por último, su infaltable lentes de sol descansando en la puente de su nariz junto con un bolso donde portaba su instrumento musical, que era un flautín.

Claramente podría decir que sus prendas favoritas eran los pantalones, camisetas sin estilo femenino y sus accesorios que le hacían llamativos eran los infaltables lentes de sol ovalados. En cierta forma, Amayo era una mujer hermosa sin tener ese aire tímido y femenino como lo era ella, siempre se mostraba de un carácter calmado y maduro superando su impulsividad que anteriormente tenía en su tiempo de estudiante.

El estilo de la pelirrosada era contrario al de su rebelde amiga, sus vestimentas eran siempre femeninas y simples. Sin ningún accesorio llamativo o maquillaje para realzar la belleza, no era que no se considerara bonita sino que no tenía interés en atraer hombres sin importar los consejos que Amayo le decía sobre conseguir novios. Simplemente su único interés era la música, su amiga le había dicho "vivirás, envejecerás y morirás siendo virgen".

Bajó la cabeza apenada, tenía razón desde sus estudios escolares nunca en su vida había tenido un novio, sólo amigos nomás que no sobrepasaban en tener una relación seria. Aunque recibió un "no te desesperes, mientras seas joven tienes el tiempo suficiente para encontrarte un novio perfecto hasta que cumplas los 30 años" de parte de Amayo, pudo jurar que nadie estaría interesado en una simplentona aniñada como ella.

A veces le envidaba el aire seguro y el aspecto atractivo que tenía su mejor amiga peliobsidiana, si tan sólo pudiera quitarse esa timidez o su temperamento algún día eso provocaría un cambio.

-Con sólo ser única es suficiente para no ser igual que los otros –le habló Amayo como si le hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos. Sakura volvió su mirada jade hacia su amiga- ya te lo he dicho, Sakura. Con sólo ser tu misma ya te hace especial que los demás, si todos fuéramos iguales compartiendo los mismos intereses e ideales no nos harían únicos…no existiría los gustos, las protestas, los sentimientos…porque gracias a las diferencias, uno está feliz de ser diferente –esas sabias palabras hicieron sorprender a la Haruno con tan sólo escucharlas- claro, si existiera unos bastardos que obligan a otros ser iguales, los despedazaré –afirmó alzando un puño mientras su rostro aparecía graciosa mueca de enojo.

La pelirrosa la miró con cierta gracia con la gota deslizándose en su sien, su amiga nunca cambiaría esa actitud fuerte desde que la conoció. Quizás, eso ya era algo inmortal sin importar lo infantil o lo intimidante que se viera ante sus conocidos.

Pero, de verdad. Se sentía agradecida de Amayo no sólo por ser su mejor amiga sino también por ser la persona en la que podía contar para todo, cada comprensión y apoyo que ésta le brindaba la hizo seguir en su camino luego de un difícil dolor, que tuvo que soportar tras la muerte de sus padres de un accidente automovilístico. Superar todos los obstáculos, Amayo siempre estuvo a su lado ayudándola.

En estos momentos no sabía como agradecerle de verdad, en serio…no podía considerarse una suertuda en tener una gran amiga como ella.

-Sakura…Sakura…Sakura…oye despierta –chequeó sus dedos intentando despertar a su distraída amiga. Los sentidos de la pelirrosa volvieron a activarse devolviéndole una mirada distraída- Estás rara hoy, ¿comiste bien? –le preguntó con cierta preocupación, debido que la pelirrosa anteriormente no consumía suficientes alimentos y se descuidaba muchas veces cuando se entristecía tan sólo recordar a sus padres.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes –asintió, en la mañana había comido vitaminas y otros alimentos para no descuidar su organismo, además no quería hacerle preocupar mucho a la Sra. Canuto y a su mejor amiga.

Amayo notando que no encontraba un cambio sospechoso del color de pigmentos de su amiga o el estado, decidió continuar el camino.

Llegando frente al edificio mucho más grande que el teatro Valerius, se adentraron encontrándose con la orquesta para continuar con la práctica y el siguiente concierto programado para esta noche.

Luego de pasadas horas nuevamente, el concierto había tenido un gran éxito finalizado con silbidos, flores y aplausos de parte del público millonario. Se veía bien que la alta sociedad aun mantenía el fino gusto en oír personalmente la música clásica desde el siglo de la Revolución Francesa tal vez, ese pensamiento la hizo reír para sus adentros.

El elenco había recibido felicitaciones de parte de los espectadores, la pelirrosa había ignorado la presencia de la comunidad masculina. La verdad, no tenía el mínimo interés de influirse con ellos.

No le interesaba los hombres ricos tampoco el dinero. Al igual que en los conciertos, la fama y el dinero no eran de su interés. Lo único que le importaba era la música y…si llegara a enamorarse de alguien, quisiera que esa persona pueda ser abierta en cuanto sus sentimientos…aun así, ese alguien nunca apareció en su vida.

Era cruel el destino cuando estaba en contra de tu camino lleno de sueños que realizar, lo único que podrías encontrar son obstáculos llenos de miedo, duda, desesperación, amistad, felicidad, dolor y más…Sakura le había costado demasiado superar los primeros mencionados, pero el único tesoro era la amistad y para ella, la felicidad era la joya más codiciada entre los humanos y la más difícil de encontrarla y poseerla.

Si lograra obtenerla siempre habría oportunidades para disfrutarla, aunque eso lo había perdido justo antes de haberse dado en cuenta.

Ahora le era difícil encontrarla.

Ensimismada en sus pensamientos había levantado su vista en el momento en que había sentido que tomó una dirección equivocada.

La oscuridad que inundaba en estos momentos por las solitarias veredas y aterradores callejones silenciosos fueron lo suficiente para provocarle escalofrío a la muchacha.

Hizo un ademán para tranquilizarse y retomar nuevamente su dirección.

Los grandes detalles que el ambiente poseía le daba un cierto escalofríos y una extraña sensación invadiéndola sin ningún impedimento alguno, comenzaba a sentir miedo e inseguridad, viendo la oscuridad cubriendo los callejones y avenidas no la ayudaban mucho.

Comenzaba a arrepentirse al no sentir la presencia de su mejor amiga para ayudarla.

De repente, sus oídos captaron leves sonidos de pisadas resonando a su espalda. Pudo captar que no provenían de una sola persona, los ecos lejanos de pronto sonaron con más claridad.

Desesperada, supo que muchas personas desconocidas la seguían. Sin dudar, sus pies aceleraron dando torpes pasos apresurados con el fin de poder escaparse.

No podía evitar sentirse atrapada, no quería terminar así, miles de imágenes invadieron en su mente sobre como sería sometida de manera cruel y terrorífica.

Había visto miles de películas de terror y noticias más crudas sobre el final de las chicas que por desgracia terminaron peor o mal hasta se quitaron vidas por eso, no quería terminar así…no quería por lo menos ser torturada.

Tomando el camino siguiente, lo primero que sus ojos pudieron captar fue que en un callejón aparecieron 3 siluetas oscuras de inmenso tamaño, no tenía necesidad de ser inteligente para decir que todos eran del género masculino.

Al parecer, acorralarla ya estaba en sus planes. Sintió otras presencias rodeándola, eran los mismos que la siguieron.

Se sentía como un ciervo, un animal débil sin ninguna manada que lo acompañara, dentro de la boca de lobo, rodeada de las fieras más temibles y hambrientas capaces de intimidarlo con sus invisibles auras asesinas rodeándolas…sentía que estaba a punto de ser devorado de manera cruenta y horrible que ya no podía moverse para escapar, quizás por el instinto de miedo fue lo suficiente para paralizar todo su cuerpo.

Así lo sentía Sakura, aun así no quería terminar como el ciervo.

-Vaya, vaya ¿qué hace una preciosura como tú en un lugar como este? –pudo captar con claridad, al menos sabía el italiano. Aunque de sólo ver los ojos llenos de ideas lubricas y lascivas, sabía perfectamente cuales eran sus intenciones.

-Es bonita, conseguimos un premio mayor –habló uno de ellos acercándose hacia la joven de hebras rosadas, quien por instinto se alejó lo más pronto posible.

-Si que eres tímida –pronunció el otro mientras tomaba los brazos de la pelirrosa impidiendo un intento de escape, aun así puso resistencia a no ceder.

-Se ve linda, lista para hacernos divertir –lo último dicho provocó que todos sus sentidos se pusieran en alerta.

-No!...dejen-déjenme en paz! –gritó aplicando fuerzas para librarse del agarre, uno de los hombres agarraron su otra mano haciendo que su bolso con el violín dentro cayera al suelo.

-Vamos preciosa, si muestras resistencia te dañaremos –advirtió uno de los hombres con deje de malicia.

-…No…no…por favor…-sintió frías lágrimas correr en su mejilla, fue empujada hacia el suelo cayendo sin menor delicadeza- *_Por favor…que alguien…* _los hombres se le acercaron listos para hacer realidad sus pesadillas- _*Que alguien…¡Que alguien me ayude!*_

De manera improvista los grupos masculinos cayeron secamente inertes hacia el suelo.

Por impulso o extrañeza levantó su lagrimosa mirada jade. Se había impresionado al ver a esos individuos, quienes estaban a punto de violarla, totalmente muertos tras divisar un espeso líquido rojizo escurriendo en las partes vitales de sus cuerpos y otros situados en el suelo.

¿Quién habrá hecho algo así?

Una sombra inmóvil la cubrió por completo, viró su vista hacia el dueño de la oscura silueta.

Un hombre alto, vestido de una larga capa con peinado alborotado. Sus ojos no podían captar con claridad debido a la escasa luz que había, la dificultaba agudizar un poco el sentido de la vista.

Puso un esfuerzo para levantarse, un simple crujido fue lo suficiente para que el misterioso sujeto se volteara para observarla.

La joven quedó paralizada. Lo que veía en estos momentos, sin importar la bella oscuridad que cubría le rostro de su salvador pudo ver pares de ojos únicos y bellos color naranja ambarino asemejado con el ópalo de fuego o el atardecer, en cambio este color pertenecía a un humano.

¿Era posible que alguien poseyera unos ojos así?

Sin embargo, no sólo esos ojos la dejaron callada pudo captar ante su confiable visión unas extrañas llamas del mismo color emanando en ambas manos y en la cabeza. Al menos, eso creyó haberlo visto.

¿Quién era él?

El desconocido se aproximó más a la pelirrosa, quien asustada retrocedió a gatas. Dando pasos cortos y lentos se aproximó aun más, de manera improvista, le tomó la muñeca con suavidad y mayor delicadeza como si tuviese miedo de romperla, la ayudó a recomponerse de pie.

Sus ojos no dejaban de mostrar sorpresa, el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta la impedía pronunciar palabra alguna. Sin darse cuenta, el misterioso sujeto tomando una de sus muñecas, pudo examinar que estaban rojas por el forcejeo.

Enviando una mirada profundamente enigmática, besó con ternura la piel rojiza, logrando que las mejillas de la pelirrosa se tornaran carmín.

El tacto fue suave, tratándola como una muñeca frágil de porcelana, eso fue lo suficiente para dejarle sin habla completamente.

Alejándose de la muñeca. Su mirada ambarina le envió un extraño e indescifrable mensaje mientras en su rostro apenas visible parecía curvar una leve sonrisa.

Sin pronunciar palabra alguna sus pasos lentos y silenciosos se alejaron completamente del solitario callejón dejando a una confundida joven de cabellos rosados.

Ésta dándose cuenta de su alejamiento, necesitaba averiguar quien era.

Caminando a la dirección tomada, fue a la búsqueda del sujeto.

-Espera! –pero al llegar a la vereda, ya iluminada ni se encontró con ningún ser viviente. Parecía haberse perdido en el viento, o tal vez era un fantasma.

Imposible, lo último sonaba muy bizarro mas si lo mencionara nadie le creería.

Luego de lo ocurrido, la hizo olvidar por completo el incidente con esos tipos difuntos. Regresando al departamento, lo único que había hecho fue comer las sobras de ayer calentada al microondas y meterse a la cama.

Era raro, no podía consolar el sueño por una extraña razón. Las dudas comenzaron a asaltar en sus pensamientos.

Aquel desconocido héroe que la había salvado, de tacto tierno y delicado, poseedor de hermosos ojos tonos cálidos asemejados con el atardecer y las llamas armoniosas del mismo color emitiendo en sus manos y cabeza…aquella descripción que había formado no era del tono coherente.

Ni un ser humano tendría esa apariencia, ese ser era asemejado con un ángel…un hermoso ángel de sentido justiciero y guardián…

* * *

><p>El rubio había regresado lo más pronto posible de sus "asuntos" hacia al punto donde sus guardianes lo esperaban, luego de su misión se alistaba para retirarse pero tras observar a la muchacha de hebras rosadas…la mismísima violinista que la había visto la semana pasada, tomando una dirección oscura no se iba ir al captar un grupo de hombres siguiéndola.<p>

Esa imagen no le gustó para nada, diciendo simplemente "ahora vuelvo" se encaminó con las llamas del cielo activadas hacia el callejón oscuro.

Llegando a tiempo fue lo más fácil que había hecho, por suerte esos tipos no le habían hecho nada…pero, viendo las muñecas rojas no pudo evitar sentirse mal al no haber hecho lo más pronto posible.

Al menos, una alegría cálida lo inundó al verle en perfectas condiciones. Al menos, eso fue lo suficiente para sentirse tranquilo.

Sentado en la cama de su habitación dio un suspiro para luego recostarse con pesadez.

Le hubiera gustado por lo menos verle como siempre lo hacía, era hermosa cercanamente lo era aun más inclusive el aura que emanaba le atraía de manera inexplicable y extraña.

Él era un mafioso, no debería tener ese tipo de sensaciones hacia una muchacha que no pertenecía a la mafia. De sólo recordar su aire inocente le hacía martillar el pensamiento que no debería involucrarse, es más la mejor forma sería que nunca se conocieran. No era el destino de él como mafioso poner en peligro a inocentes y él mismo lo sabía.

Por más que no tuviera ese deseo, para alguien como Giotto nunca permitiría que aquella muchacha de hebras rosadas estuviera en peligro.

Dio otro suspiro más, que frustrante era a veces su vida.

"_Sólo en el amor está el secreto de la supervivencia."_

_Juan Pablo II_

* * *

><p><strong>El capi 3!<strong>

**Ahora que veo bien, nadie de los lectores se ha molestado en leer mi fic. Por favor! Este fic lo escribo con todo mi corazón al igual que con mis otros fanfic, por que no se molestan al menos en darme unos reviews para decirme que les pareció? TT_TT lloraré y luego me suicidaré si no me envían reviews aunque haya recibido uno de parte de mi hermana y otro de mi mejor amiga. POR FAVOR!**


	4. Chapter 4: Inesperados encuentros

**·::Lα vϊoliлistα::·**

**Summary: **Sakura es una joven y bella violinista poseedora de un talento único y exuberante en el mundo de la música clásica. En un concierto no sólo encantará a muchos espectadores, sino a un cierto jefe de una familia perteneciente a la mafia. GiottoxSakura

Naruto y Katekyô Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen son obras de Kishimoto y Akira Amano-san.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Encuentros inesperados<strong>

Habían pasado días o quizás semanas luego de haber visto a su salvador misterioso, a veces cuando ponía simples nombres la hacía sentir un poco estúpida.

En cada momento después de sus clases de violín o el concierto, se encerraba en sus propios pensamientos recordando aquel día donde lo había visto.

Se sentía un poco rara por primera vez en su vida, por más que Amayo le dijera que tomara leche caliente eso no funcionaba para calmar su frustración.

Había tenido unos sueños recurrentes de su salvador de hace dos semanas, en cada momento en el que podía anhelar el ansiado rostro del misterioso caballero se despertaba agitada y frustrada por el maldito metabolismo de su despertar.

¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué tanto anhelaba con toda su alma por querer saberlo?

Lo único que pudo distinguir fue la misma silueta con forma misteriosa y elegante acompañada de un aire cálido y sereno similar al de un ángel…por lo menos, si sus ojos no la engañaban vio unos mechones suaves tonos dorados como el sol.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

Ni siquiera tenía respuesta apropiada para su duda, es más se sentía desconocida consigo misma.

Necesitaba un tiempo de descanso, aun así no quería dejar de lado su pasión más grande por la música.

Sin darse cuenta, a su lado pasaba un elegante coche negro de último modelo, tal vez de origen italiano. A través de los polarizados vidrios pudo apenas divisar a un sujeto ubicado en la parte trasera, por lo menos una silueta de cabellos alborotados…divisando un poco más pudo distinguir una cabellera rubia…un momento.

Intentando encontrar algo más dentro del coche que había aparecido de manera improvista, fue tarde para darse cuenta que se había alejado hasta perderse en algún punto ciego de la carretera.

Suspiró con pesar necesitaba despejar por un momento su mente después de su práctica para el próximo concierto.

Las clases no duraron mucho para ella, si no estuviera tan ensimismada habría pensado lo contrario mas eso no se arrepentía. Mientras terminaba de guardar su instrumento, se había despedido de su mejor amiga, debido que tenía que hablar a su novio por teléfono.

A veces sentía envidia hacia Amayo, era una chica guapa, segura de sí misma, tenía grandes cualidades y un novio, que no era una persona cualquiera sino era alguien especial. Se llamaba Takumi Ryûto, un chico cálido y de aire despreocupado con una sonrisa que irradiaba felicidad, era sumamente diferente a su amiga, eran como el agua y el aceite; recordaba las veces que Takumi hacía para molestarle a Amayo, siempre la hacía enojar con cada insinuación o coqueteo que le lanzaba sin importar su enojo o los golpes que recibía.

Jeje, eran una pareja dispareja completamente opuestos pero perfectos. Debía reconocer que su mejor amiga tenía un gran gusto con los hombres, sin importar su actitud feminista.

Era de reconocer que su amiga tenía suerte y una vida envidiable.

Se sentía como una anciana solitaria con muchos gatos de compañía, el problema era que no sabía conseguir un gato y otro era por su edad joven, gracias a Dios tenía 18 años.

Era un hecho, por más que lo quisiera no tendría un novio. Seguirá siendo una violinista joven y solterona como siempre lo era.

-Sakura –sintió una voz entre fuerte y débil con tonalidad cálida llamándola. Levantó su vista, era la señora Canuto mirándola con simpatía frente de ella.

-Sí, Señora Canuto –le preguntó regalándole una inocente mirada de duda.

-Sakura…últimamente te veo algo…distraída…¿te pasa algo? –se pudo captar con suma claridad un ligero toque de preocupación. La Sra. Canuto era un amor con todos sus estudiantes, especialmente con la pelirrosa sabiendo su situación difícil siempre le daba buenos consejos y la ayudaba con sus problemas para aliviarla y consolarla, ese tacto maternal era algo que Sakura lo necesitaba debido a la perdida de su madre a su temprana edad.

-eh?... –le tomó unos segundos en dar respuesta- no, no es nada Sra. Canuto. Sólo es el cansancio jeje –dio una risa nerviosa al igual que una sonrisa cómicamente torcida, algo que la mujer adulta lo había notado- en serio, no es nada –sonrió con delicadeza mirándole a su maestra dándole entender que no ocurría nada.

-Bueno, Sakura-chan he venido a avisarte que la maestra Irene Evans tuvo que ir de viaje hacia . para realizar unos trámites de suma importancia, podrías asistir a su clase de violín para sustituirla –le cuestionó con amabilidad algo que la pelirrosa nunca lo negaría ante esa sonrisa característica de una abuela.

-E-eh…sí, me encantaría…Lo haría con gusto Sra. Canuto –asintió con nerviosismo, a menudas veces la llamaban para enseñar clase de violín a los novatos pero se sentía un poco extraña de su reciente nerviosismo.

-De acuerdo, aquí tienes la dirección de la residencia, el horario y el nombre del alumno, es un niño ¿segura que puedes manejarlo? –le preguntó seguidamente le entregaba un papel anotado a la joven de cabellos rosados.

-C-claro, lo haré –asintió nuevamente sin dejar su sonrisa.

-Me alegra, iré a avisar que irás. Espero que conozcas a alguien especial allí –finalizó dejando extrañada a su estudiante.

-eh? –se preguntó, en el momento en que iba a cuestionar a su maestra por su reciente pregunta, la mujer de avanzada edad había desaparecido de su vista- * _Debo dejar de estar distraída…la próxima vez tomaré café con leche…mejor, café instantáneo* _-pensó para sí, para luego abandonar el auditorio saliendo por la puerta.

Unas horas más tarde, Sakura se encontraba dentro del vehículo del taxi divagando su mirada jade hacia los paisajes que se presentaban a través del cristal transparente.

Verde, el color de los árboles perenne de carnosas copas tono esmeralda que dejaban entrever los pequeños rayos dorados del sol de manera extraña y divertida. El asfalto que se le presentaban en el viaje siempre abandonados, cubiertos de hojas caídas hasta molerse por el duro pesar de los automóviles casi inexistentes en la carretera.

Parecía un día un tanto extraño y casi desconocido.

Aun no tenía idea de su destino, pero muy pronto lo sabría. Muy pronto.

Pagó su viaje al taxista y bajando del vehículo, frente suyo pudo observar un inmenso castillo de invisible fortaleza construida en grandes dimensiones con estilo único entremezclado entre lo antiguo y lo contemporáneo, una combinación equilibrada sin mostrar exageración alguna con los diseños, las ventanas eran tan amplias que, a través de sus transparentes cristales, dejaban entrever elegantes cortinas tonos blancos y rojizos opacando algún objeto o persona que se encontraba allí.

La mansión la rodeaba un amplio espacio verde acompañado de perennes árboles de inmensos tamaños hasta parecían colosos, según la opinión de la joven, y un terreno enorme de hectáreas, a juzgar por la apariencia del edificio supuso que el alumno que debía enseñarle pertenecía a una familia de alta sociedad.

Nunca creyó que una familia así tendría una casa que tal vez ocupaba dos manzanas o más, era de sorprenderse. Esto era prueba de la grandiosidad de una poderosa familia capaz de hacerlos intimidar con sólo dar un fuerte estruendo en simples palabras, estando sólo unas distancias del hogar la hacía sentir diminuta e insignificante.

Suspiró, sus ojos repasaron la dirección comprobando si era el correcto.

Lo único que tenía anotado era la mansión con su descripción, el nombre de la familia y el horario.

"_Mansión de Vongola Famiglia"_

_17:00 hs._

_Alumno: Tsunayoshi Vongola_

-* _¿qué clase de familia pertenece ese tal Tsunayoshi?* _-se preguntó la pelirrosada mientras se acercaba al timbre de la puerta construida de gruesos barrotes de metal oscuro barnizado.

Las campanas resonaron tras el toque ligero del botón.

-¿_Sí? _–se pudo escuchar una voz femenina. Debe ser una sirvienta, se dijo Sakura tras sentir un tono suave y educado.

-Buenas tardes, he venido en nombre de la Señora Melody Canuto a reemplazarle a la Señora Irene Evans–pronunció intentando sonar educada, según lo escuchado la prioridad ante una buena familia sería la educación y buenos modales, aunque apenas le salía el toque a causa de sus nervios inexplicables.

-_Eres la Señorita…Haruno Sakura ¿verdad? _–cuestionó la voz.

No era de sorprenderse, la Sra. Canuto le habrá avisado que vendría.

-Hai –asintió afirmándolo.

-_…Le abriremos las rejas e ingrese por la puerta principal donde la esperamos _–indicó para después apagar el micrófono sin dejar alguna oportunidad a la pelirrosa para decir alguna palabra.

Siguiendo su indicación encaminándose por la puerta enorme de madera tallada exquisitamente a nivel profesional hasta los más mínimos detalles de un artista tono pardo oscuro y barnizado.

Tras el leve sonido de un chirrido dio señal que estaban abriéndola, detrás de la misma apareció una mujer joven de cabello oscuro y ojos tonos café vestida de traje característico de una sirvienta, aunque tenía un cierto aspecto cómodo y nada exagerado.

La mujer la recibió con una sonrisa amable mientras se puso de lado para darle acceso a la mansión.

-Bienvenida, señorita Haruno. Soy la mucama de la Famiglia Vongola, Giselle. Por favor, sígueme para llevarle a la sala de música –indicó con clara amabilidad de un suave tacto, mientras daba pasos hacia el lado izquierdo del pasillo cubierto de un infinito metros de alfombra roja.

En el camino, los ojos jades de la pelirrosa despertaron cierta curiosidad y maravilla mientras se las ingeniaba a observar con sumo cuidado cada detalle escondido del interior de la mansión.

La pared era tono mármol y de un blanco chocolate tras las suaves luces semidoradas adornando los pasillos, los cuadros la mayoría eran de aspecto atrayente mediante los rústicos y misteriosos encantos que guardaban las pinturas mensajes de sentimientos lúgubres y ocultos de los artistas, jarrones dorados ambarinos con bellos ramos de diversos tipos de flores y colores descansando en las pulidas mesas de finos detalles colocados perfectamente en los rincones, y…en fin, se podría decir que el dueño de esta inmensa y maravilloso castillo tenía un rico gusto con lo clásico acompañado de sentimientos enigmáticos con finales inconclusos.

Al escuchar que los pasos de la mucama se han detenido, provocó que toda la atención de la joven pelirrosa volviera hacia la puerta blanca que estaba frente de las dos féminas.

-Aquí es. No les causaría molestia esperar un momento, buscaré al amo Tsunayoshi ahora mismo –pronunció la amable Giselle abriéndole la puerta invitando a la violinista adentrarse a un amplio salón lleno de magníficos instrumentos cuidadosamente ordenados y bien ubicados, en un cómodo espacio se encontraba un sillón y sofá blanco haciendo juego con el color del salón junto con la pequeña mesa de cristal.

Luego de que la joven mucama de amable sonrisa haya abandonado la sala, la pelirrosa no pudo evitar observar con suma delicadeza de una muñeca cada instrumento musical hasta los más extraños ubicados en los muebles. Desde los más pequeños hasta los inmensos, desde ligeros hasta los más pesados contando con el gran piano de cola negro ubicado en el centro de la habitación cerca de una gran ventana cubierta por amplias cortinas de finas telas blancas.

Supuso que el dueño de la mansión tenía un gusto muy peculiar con la música, tras observar variedad de instrumentos sofisticados de belleza única tallada perfectamente en cada pieza.

Miró su estuche, aunque sea mayor de edad se aburría fácilmente, a veces detestaba su poco sentido de la paciencia.

Esperaría por unos momentos al pequeño Tsunayoshi, sacó con sumo cuidado su queridísimo violín de su estuche junto con su arco. Un poco de música no le haría mal a nadie.

Apoyando el instrumento en su hombro de manera adecuada junto con el arco, comenzó a rasguear las cuerdas de manera delicada realizando un intento de encontrar una melodía anhelada.

Al lograr encontrarla en menos de unos pequeños segundos, la melodía armoniosa de su preciado instrumento comenzó a resonar por la habitación en la que se encontraba contando también los pasillos que lo conectaban, provocando que la melodía viaje de manera pasajera a los oídos de quienes lo captaron con suma claridad.

* * *

><p>El pequeño castaño se encaminó por los pasillos alfombrados de la mansión para llegar al salón de música que siempre lo utilizaba para sus clases junto con su maestra particular la Sra. Irene, había fijado la hora para comenzar a aprender un poco más el uso de los instrumentos de su familia.<p>

Era extraño, su maestra siempre lo llamaba cuando era el inicio de la clase. Eso no lo encontró extraño, tal vez se le olvidó o estaba ocupada completando sus partituras, supuso el castaño.

De repente, sus oídos pudieron captar con suma claridad una tenue melodía de las cuerdas de un fino violín infestando por todos los pasillos.

Era hermosa, una canción armoniosa con tonos celestiales y enigmáticos similares a los cambios del cielo o también de los sentimientos. Al igual que su hermano, tenía una cierta parte la Hyper intuición, podía sentir que la persona que tocaba el instrumento lo componía con el corazón sin agregar pausa alguna o corrección.

¿Acaso era la Sra. Irene quien tocaba esa maravillosa música?

Llegando a la puerta blanca nítida de dos hojas anchas, una de sus pequeñas manos se posó en uno de los picaportes dorados. Escuchó de nuevo el violín. Un sonido florido pero grave, angustiado y al mismo tiempo rebosante de ingenua alegría, esto quería decir que alguien se encontraba allí.

Tragó saliva para armar valor para abrirla y así descubrir el misterio que tanto lo estaba inquietando.

Abriendo tímidamente una de las hojas de madera, gracias a Dios que no chirriaban, sus ojos avellana vagaron con lentitud para observar al causante de esa música que tanto lo había hechizado en el momento en que lo escuchó.

Ahí lo vio. Esta vez, estaba seguro de que la persona que la estaba observando no era su maestra particular.

En vez de una señora de edad avanzada con gracia de una bondadosa y adorable abuela era una muchacha. Joven, tal vez de la edad de su querido hermano mayor, piel blanca como leche de textura suave, sonrisa alegre y cálida tal como las sonrisas que le regalaban Aria, la amiga de su familia o Elena, la novia de Daemon Spade, el guardián de su hermano.

Además se le hizo un poco extraño el color de su cabello, era largo sedosos de un color poco común: rosado.

Demasiado extraño, nunca había visto a alguien de ese color de pelo. No se veía teñido, ya que sus cejas finas eran del mismo color.

Así que ella era la responsable de esa maravillosa música que nunca lo había escuchado antes, ni siquiera su maestra tocaba así.

Pero, era bonita y joven. Quizás podría ser la candidata ideal para su hermano soltero.

El silencio que inundó de repente lo sacó de sus pensamientos. La pelirrosada violinista se había detenido. Abriendo sus ojos con lentitud, una mirada color jade brillante lo veían con curiosidad.

* * *

><p>Disfrutaba cada segundo tocando una música sin nombre como siempre lo hacía, la pasión por tocar y componer era tan grande que no sentía cansancio tampoco estaba fuera de ideas. Simplemente tocando con su corazón y transmitiéndolo a través del rasgueo de las cuerdas, eran lo suficiente para sentirse tranquila y satisfecha.<p>

De repente, algo la obligó a detenerse. Con suma lentitud dejó de tocar el instrumento para ver lo que ocurría, se sentía observada.

Viró su vista hacia donde tenía esa sensación extraña, en la hoja de dura madera de la puerta se encontraba un pequeño niño de cabello revoltoso castaño y brillantes orbes tono avellana, vestido de manera elegante característico de un niño rico con ese traje negro de detalles sencillos sin toque de exageración.

Un momento, niño rico. Entonces, ese niño debía ser Tsunayoshi Vongola que tanto le decían.

Sin embargo, el pequeño cuerpo del pelicastaño comenzó a temblar mientras su vista se ponía una nerviosa. Sin más preámbulo, comenzó una alejarse de las blancas puertas a grandes zancadas corriendo por los pasillos.

-Oye, ¡Espera! –pronunció la pelirrosa alarmada imitando las acciones del pequeño. Pobre, debió asustarlo mucho. Sí, quien no se asustaría de ver a alguien extraño en el salón de música ajena contando con el color extraño del cabello- Por favor, espera! –dijo nuevamente usando su tono anterior.

El pequeño Tsunayoshi se escondió debajo del mueble de la sala de estar para no ser encontrado, la verdad siempre pasaba lo mismo cada vez que veía a algún desconocido. Era lo característico de él, era ciertamente nervioso, tímido y a la vez cobarde muy distinto a la actitud firme y seguro de Giotto.

-P-pequeño… -la voz suave de la joven de cabellos rosas sonaron en la sala- ¿dónde estás?

-Perdón…no quise asustarte…se que mi cabello es extraño…o…que no me conoces… -pausó la Haruno- solo quiero enseñarte a tocar música…tu maestra me lo pidió…

¿Enseñarle música? Acaso, ella vino en lugar de su maestra.

-No quiero asustarte…por favor, no te haré daño…sólo quiero ser tu amiga… -la pelirrosa esperó unos segundos sin haber entrado a la puerta de la sala, el lugar donde el pequeño Vongola se encontraba escondido.

Esos mínimos segundos regalados hicieron que el pelicastaño meditara un poco. Siendo sincero no se había asustado de lo que le había dicho, era demasiado linda como para darle miedo, la razón era que él no sabía como actuar en el momento en que la vio.

Era tímido, tenía miedo a enfrentarse a lo desconocido. Pero, aquella muchacha de largas hebras rosadas parecía tener cierto tacto y cuidado con él, lo había sentido en el momento en que escuchó la tenue melodía del violín.

Los sentimientos de la pelirrosada eran expresados a través de los leves rasgueos del instrumento de cuerdas.

Luego de un momento silencioso, la pelirrosa rendida dio su respuesta al pequeño Vongola con tristeza leve, se sentía culpable de haberlo asustado.

-Perdóname, no te asustaré más. Si quieres, me voy para no causarte más problemas –murmuró realizando un ademán para retirarse.

Tsuna abrió los parpados con estupor, de repente comenzó a sentirse mal de haberse ido así nomás sin decirle algo o asustarse fácilmente.

Se sentía como una persona terrible.

-Espera! –gritó armándose el valor para salir de la sala hasta llegar donde se encontraba la muchacha, lo cual tras no ver donde iba se chocó contra la espalda abrigada de la aludida.

Sakura posó su mirada jade hacia el pequeño castaño, quien desde el suelo la miraba con ojos llenos de súplica y vergüenza.

-No…no…n-no m-me asus-té cuando la vi, no es su culpa –susurró con timidez, aunque para la pelirrosa se escuchó con claridad- n-no…no sabía que hacer, además no sabía quien era…p-por esa razón…m-me asusté –titubeó.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, creyendo que recibiría algún regaño o una reprimenda. Pero, en vez de sentir palabras había silencio, y en lugar de sentir una paliza o un golpe, sintió una mano acariciando con ternura delicada en su cabello castaño.

Abrió los ojos de manera automática y levantó su vista, la deslumbrante sonrisa de sincera felicidad impactó por completo al niño Vongola.

-Me alegro, por un momento creí que fui la causa de tu llanto –el tono de su voz era cálido con sentimientos abiertos, en cierta parte tenía un cierto toque cantarina como la música del mismísimo violín- No me gusta ver gente llorar, especialmente un pequeño niño bonito como tú –se agachó a su altura y con suma delicadeza limpió las lágrimas que aún escurrían en la mejilla sonrosada de Tsuna.

Ante las palabras dulces llenas de amabilidad, lograron que Tsuna se tranquilizara a la vez se sintiera un poco apenado.

-U-us-ted…usted toca el violín –cuestionó con timidez luego de armarse el valor para encararla.

La pelirrosa asintió en respuesta.

-…Toca hermoso…me encantó escucharlo, no sabía si era la maestra Irene-san…así que…tuve la curiosidad de saber quien era, cuando vi a usted…me sorprendí…y eso –aclaró con suma timidez mezclada con ingenua alegría.

La pelirrosa se acordó con suma vergüenza que el pequeño no tenía idea que reemplazaba temporalmente a la Sra. Irene.

-Me avisaron que la Sra. Irene se encuentra de viaje para unos asuntos importantes, así que me eligieron para tomar su lugar en cuanto termine sus trámites –aclaró sin dejar su tono afable hacia el niño- Si quieres podemos hacer lo que tú quieras antes de tomar las clases de violín ¿qué le parece para que nos conozcamos mejor?

El pequeño castaño pudo observar con cierta claridad que, Sakura era una persona sincera de una honestidad confiable, sin ninguna pizca de mentira ni siquiera se lo decía de broma. La personalidad se lo mostraba tal como su cálida mirada de sus brillantes orbes verdosos, su aura atrayente se comparaba con la mismísima melodía acústica del violín, el instrumento que tanto apreciaba.

Tenía cierta peculiaridad con Aria y Elena, pero sentía algo así como un calor que siempre había anhelado desde tantos años.

Sin siquiera dudarlo, asintió en respuesta junto con su cálida sonrisa hacia su nueva maestra. Bien, lo aceptaba no le haría mal conocerle a una persona nueva.

La charla era sumamente entretenida hace horas, ahora Tsuna pudo conocer unas cosas de su nueva maestra de música mientras bebían una rica taza de té traído por la sirvienta.

Le gustaba mucho tocar el violín además de comer dulces de diferentes orígenes además de su tierra natal que era Japón; otras de sus aficiones era la memorización, leer libros, las trivias, la medicina; se dedicaba principalmente a practicar junto con la banda del instituto y tocaba para conciertos de diferentes auditorios italianos. Y detestaba la deshonestidad, la comida picante y los deportes.

Las historias que Sakura le mencionaba eran un tanto cómicas y divertidas sobre la razón por la que odiaba los deportes o las comidas picantes, lo único que se dedicaba hacer el pequeño Vongola era echar una carcajada limpia.

-Etto…Sakura-san, ¿Cómo son sus padres? –inquirió sin mediar la difícil situación de la joven.

La pelirrosa se detuvo en un instante en el que iba a beber su té, sus ojos jades se tornaron de una tristeza notable y melancólica, algo que Tsuna logró notarlo.

Temblando sus labios rosados finalmente decidió hablar.

-…Mis padres…han muerto cuando tenía 6 años, en un accidente automovilístico, Tsunayoshi-kun –aclaró sin haber cambiado su tono calmado demostrando una tenue tristeza.

Ante esa mención, el pelicastaño no le quiso preguntar más. Sin previo aviso, con una mirada de culpa se acercó hacia la pelirrosa abrazándola cálidamente con sus pequeños brazos.

-Y-yo…l-lo siento…Sakura-san, no…no le quise… -una mano cálida envolvió su cabello en una tierna caricia.

La pelirrosa le devolvió una sonrisa sincera de un sentimiento nítido y carente de enojo, la verdad para ella recordar a sus seres queridos le provocaba cierta añoranza acompañada de la tristeza dolorosamente dulce, ni la amargura invadía su mente tampoco el remordimiento existía.

Viviendo la mayor parte de su vida con la ayuda de la música que componía en su preciada pieza musical de madera, pudo soportar aquella carga que tanto la carcomía por dentro.

Además, no era culpa de un niño por su inocencia ingenua y alegre.

-No es culpa tuya, Tsunayoshi-kun –pronunció sin dejar de sonreírle mientras acariciaba con sumo cuidado los suaves cabellos castaños.

-N-no, no estás molesta o triste –habló en voz baja.

La joven lo negó con suavidad.

-La verdad, estoy acostumbrada a esto, no me afecta nada cuando me preguntan sobre mi vida. Además, tocando música me relaja haciéndome olvidar todos los pesares…por eso, he dejado de lado todos mis estudios para dedicarme a la música –habló con añoranza mientras tomaba el estuche donde guardaba su violín- ¿Quieres que te toque una música para ti, Tsunayoshi-kun? –cuestionó a la vez sonreía con inocencia, el niño no pudo evitar devolverle una sonrisa como respuesta.

La música de los leves rasgueos agudos tocados por la pelirrosa con maestría, entonaba una melodía alegre, furiosa, triste y calmada que se confundía con el claro atardecer asomada en la gran ventana.

El castaño escuchaba con leve silencio sin realizar algún movimiento que pudiera distraerle a la violinista, sintió una inexplicable sensación de la tenue música del instrumento. Nunca se había imaginado un hermoso y reconfortante sonido salir del mismo, ni siquiera su tutora había mostrado un talento tan hermoso e inimaginable como eso.

Sakura era una violinista de una maestría admirable y de una mente completamente abierta con sus sentimientos trasmitidos a través del compás de cada nota que entonaba.

* * *

><p>Giotto había terminado su misión junto con sus guardianes con éxito en un lugar de Roma, por lo cual tuvo que viajar lejos dejando a Tsuna con sus sirvientas.<p>

No había tenido ningún problema luchar contra una familia mafiosa poco conocida que estaban causando estragos, todo había terminado antes de pronunciar palabra alguna.

Las sirvientas avisaron que Tsuna tenía clases con una tutora temporal elegida por la Sra. Canuto, debido que la Sra. Irene se encontraba de viaje para atender unos trámites en EE. UU.

Se preguntó muchas veces sobre quien sería la nueva maestra de música de su hermano menor, no tenía referencia que la anterior no era de su agrado es más era una anciana amigable y cariñosa, pero sabía de por sí que Tsuna tenía cierto miedo hacia desconocidos.

Cada vez que los veía huía llorando o se escondía, suspiró cuando viera a la tutora tendría que darle una buena disculpa por el comportamiento de su hermano menor.

Sus pensamientos se desvanecieron de pronto tras sentir una melodía invadiendo en sus oídos.

La música tenue de un instrumento, lo reconoció por los leves rasgueos de las cuerdas…se trataba de un violín.

De manera automática sus pasos se dirigieron a donde provenía la melodía de un tono atrayente similar a la tentación de un demonio.

Al llegar a su destino, ya se imaginaba que provenía del salón de música. De ahí la melodía del violín sonaba claro con leve intensidad. Pero, en su interior reconocía esas notas, al pie de la letra le parecía tener cierta familiaridad.

¿Dónde lo había escuchado antes?

Abriendo la puerta levemente, nunca pudo vagar en su imaginación que ahí encontraría una inesperada respuesta.

* * *

><p>La violinista ensimismada en su mundo de pronto, sintió un leve cosquilleo en la piel por la leve brisa que se corría a través de la puerta siendo abierto sin menor esfuerzo.<p>

Por curiosidad inexplicable, detuvo su entonación para observar la persona que había entrado al salón.

* * *

><p>Giotto se sintió hechizado en un sueño lúcido totalmente inverosímil, frente suyo se encontraba aquella violinista que la había visto en el auditorio Valerius, también la había salvado del peligro hace semanas.<p>

Nunca creyó encontrarla de nuevo, nunca creyó que el destino nuevamente jugaba con él a través de sus barajas enigmáticas donde decía que los encuentros inesperados siempre ocurren en momentos inesperados.

* * *

><p>"<em>Cuando los ojos se encuentran, nace el amor"<em>

_Proverbio Hindú_

* * *

><p><strong>El capi 4!<strong>

**Fue largo al escribirlo, empecé a tener cierta dificultad con el capi. Pero me alegro haberlo terminado, aquí es donde Giotto y Saku se ven por primera vez ¿qué pasará entre ellos?**

**Bueno, eso lo van a ver en el siguiente cap!**

**Nos vemos!**

**Reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5: Conociéndote mejor

**·::Lα vϊoliлistα::·**

**Summary: **Sakura es una joven y bella violinista poseedora de un talento único y exuberante en el mundo de la música clásica. En un concierto no sólo encantará a muchos espectadores, sino a un cierto jefe de una familia perteneciente a la mafia. GiottoxSakura~

Naruto y Katekyô Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen son obras de Kishimoto y Akira Amano-san.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Conociéndote mejor…<strong>

No había palabras que articular, tampoco podía encontrar la razón para explicar lo que en estos mismos momentos sentía…

Las palabras simplemente se desvanecieron, en cuanto sintió una melodía invadir en sus oídos.

Ahora, delante suyo se encontraba la causa de la melodía maravillosa que, tanto anhelaba desde el momento que había escuchado la primera vez. Aquella violinista de largos cabellos rosados y brillantes ojos verdosos tan hechizantes como las estrellas, se convirtió la causa de una extraña sensación.

-Giotto-nii –pronunció Tsuna con alegría de ver a su hermano mayor, pudo suponer que había terminado con su trabajo, levantándose de su asiento se dirigió al mayor dándole un abrazo.

Giotto pudo reaccionar tras sentir unos brazos estrechándole con mínima fuerza en su cuerpo, sonrió al ver la dulce sonrisa de su hermano menor no pudo evitar revolverle sus cabellos como siempre lo hacía.

La pelirrosa también se encontraba en pleno shock, un hombre joven que no llegaba los 30 años alto, de aspecto atrayente y enigmático; cabello dorado rubio, piel aterciopelada y hermosa, brillantes ojos azules penetrantes. Sin duda, no podía negar ante la belleza angelical y atrayente de un hombre.

De pronto, sintió sus mejillas arder, pudo suponer que el tono de la piel de sus cachetes eran igualados a las de un tomate maduro.

-* _ok, cálmate Sakura. Haz visto a muchos hombres, aunque…no del todo guapos como el hermano mayor de Tsunayoshi-kun. Pero…* _-miró por un momento al mayor, quien aun acariciaba el cabello castaño de su hermano- _* Se me hace conocido, de algún lugar…*_

Giotto recobró la compostura nuevamente para luego observar a la fémina de aspecto sereno mirándolo con curiosidad. La verdad fue inesperada que la encontrara como maestra de música de su hermano, tal vez el destino eligió una coincidencia extraña.

-Giotto-nii, quiero que conozcas a Sakura-chan. Mi maestra temporal de música –presentó a la violinista, quien se inclinó en reverencia y saludo.

-Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura…la Sra. Canuto me había avisado acerca de los trámites de la Sra. Irene. Así que, seré la maestra temporal de Tsunayoshi-kun –comentó haciendo un intento de no pronunciar con timidez.

_Sakura Haruno_

Así que ese era su nombre, origen japonés. Tal como su guardián de la lluvia y también un amigo de su hermano.

Ahora que la veía un poco cerca, tenía un rasgo asiático mezclado con aires delicados y suavizados que la hacían más atrayente que antes. Tan bella como un ángel que ha nacido perfecto bajo esa lucidez delicada.

Los dos personajes parecían estar sumidos en un mundo anegado, pero cálido y seguro.

Giotto se limitó a hablar.

-Le agradezco por su presencia aquí, espero que mi hermano Tsunayoshi no le haya causado molestia –pronunció en voz pasiva acompañada de amabilidad y caballerosidad, algo característico de él.

Sonrojada levemente la joven, negó con suavidad la cabeza.

-eh…etto…N-No fue un problema, Tsunayoshi-kun es una persona atenta y cariñosa. Hoy le estuve enseñando algo de violín, pero si quiere puedo asistir cuando quiera para la próxima… –respondió apenada de su nerviosismo, la verdad aquel varón era sumamente atractivo y le hacía poner cierto nervio de punta, tanto que le hacía olvidar el italiano.

-Dime, Tsuna. ¿Cuando quieres volver a tomar clases de música? –preguntó Giotto con suavidad hacia su hermano, por un momento sentía que no podía despegar su mirada hacia la pelirrosa.

-¿Q-qué…tal, mañana? –cuestionó con timidez mientras abrazaba el pantalón de su hermano.

-No tengo problema, entonces lo veré a la misma hora mañana –asintió la pelirrosa con una linda sonrisa, mientras guardaba su violín en su estuche- no tendrá algún inconveniente… -dudaba si inquirirle o no sobre el nombre del mayor.

-Mi nombre es Giotto Vongola, siento por no presentarme antes –tomó una de las manos de la joven con delicadeza y besó el dorso, ocasionando un enorme sonrojo a la pelirrosa, pero a la vez pequeños recuerdos de escenas similares invadieron en su mente.

En cuanto, el rubio se alejó. La pelirrosa hizo un ademán de retirarse de la sala acompañada de la sirvienta.

-E-e-entonces, n-no tendrá algún inconveniente que le dé cla-ses a Tsunayoshi-kun…Giotto-san –retomó su cuestión con timidez, antes de abandonar la habitación.

El aludido sonrió con amabilidad, no podía evitar sentir gracia ante los actos extraños y torpes de la joven.

-No, no tendré ningún problema –respondió con el mismo tono usado.

La pelirrosa pudo jurar que se iba a desmayar como boba.

-Hasta mañana, Tsunayoshi-kun. Giotto-san –se despidió con educación para después abandonar el salón acompañada de la sirvienta tras recibir la despedida simpática del pelicastaño y una caballerosa del mayor.

Luego de haber tomado un taxi, llegó a su departamento un poco tarde, cerca de las 21:00 hs. Lo cual le dio un poco de tiempo para ducharse, cenar comida al microondas, leer el libro que tanto le gustaba mientras se postraba en la cómoda cama.

Aun así, la rutina diaria que siempre tenía costumbre de hacerlo sentía algo diferente. Luego de partir de la mansión Vongola, nunca dejó de pensar de aquel hombre de cabellos rubios, parecido al pequeño Tsunayoshi pero mayor de edad y con aspecto elegante, ojos azulados que desprendían un resplandor radiante y misterioso, el aura rodeando su ser era una enigmática y atrayente.

Aun podía contemplarlo, sin necesidad de sentirlo cerca o verlo directamente. Podía sentir como la música fluida con gracia acompañada de una rebosante alegría celestial e ingenua en su mente, mientras recordaba a la par cada rasgo de hermosura sin igual.

Se golpeó con el libro con el que leía en las noches, se cuestionó miles de veces que mierda le sucedía, la sensación que sentía hasta en estos momentos eran inexplicables para su sentido de la comprensión.

Se hundió en las cómodas y suaves almohadas blancas, escondiendo su rostro ahora con cansancio intentando conciliar por lo menos un mínimo segundo de sueños. Cerró los ojos para después de unos minutos, quedarse dormida sin imaginar en que tipo de sueños estaría sumida.

* * *

><p>En la mansión Vongola, Giotto se encontraba tendido en la gran cama de aspecto cómodo y reconfortante. A recomendación de G y Asari, tenía la necesidad de aprovechar un momento de descanso con tal de no frustrarlo con tanta actividad, luego de haber realizado la misión y de trabajar duramente revisando y firmando papeleos.<p>

Sus labios se abrieron dejando escapar un suspiro leve, era cierto. Había descansado muy poco y no había tenido tiempo para dormir con tranquilidad, o al menos tener un respiro suficiente para disipar aquella nube de tensión que tanto lo atormentaba.

¿Cuándo le empezó a invadir esa sensación extraña?

De repente, una imagen de una sonriente joven de cabellos largos rosados y brillantes ojos jades apareció en su mente. Imaginariamente contempló aquellos hechizantes ojos junto con la melodía espectral entonada del violín tocado con maestría y sentimentalismo claro para él, esa sonrisa apacible e impactante que lo había dejado sin palabras para describirlo de su admiración.

Pero, por qué podía intuir melancolía dolorosa ante el leve sonido suavizado del instrumento. Aquel dolor mezclado con miles de sentimientos en su corazón lo transmitía a través de los rasgueos leves de las cuerdas, por más ligeros o agudos que sonaran, esa mirada melancólica era imposible de esconderla mediante engaños traicioneros.

Sus sentimientos…se veían tan puros y nítidos, tenían cierta peculiaridad con Aria, una amiga suya perteneciente a la familia Giglionero y Elena, la novia de su guardián de niebla Daemon Spade.

No lo entendía, sentir algo por aquella violinista con aura atrayente le hacía perder el sentido completamente, hasta la mínima parte de su cordura.

Tan hermosa e inocente como si fuera un ángel que había descendido del cielo para conocer la tierra misteriosa, que tanto curioseaba con sólo observarla.

Llevó una de sus manos a los ojos mientras otro suspiro escapaba de sus labios, por el amor de Dios ella era la maestra de su hermano. Era una persona inocente y bella que no estaba ligada con algo que sólo él conocía: la mafia.

Se golpeó mentalmente, sería injusto si Sakura estuviera involucrada con alguien como él, si eso llegara a ocurrir la expondría a un peligro mayor y eso era lo que evitaría a toda costa.

Sería lo mejor, por más que anhelaba estar a su lado.

* * *

><p>Los días transcurrieron con normalidad, la pelirrosa venía a la hora exacta para las clases de música con Tsunayoshi. Había conocido a las demás sirvientas, inclusive a unos amigos de Giotto como Tsuna los llamaba. Entre ellos se encontraban Asari Ugetsu, un esgrimista japonés de una tranquilidad ligera y agradable siempre con una sonrisa serena acompañada de diversión y gracia, al parecer tenía un gusto con diferentes clases de música sea una tradicional de origen japonés o una clásica europea; fue la primera persona que le cayó bien luego de ver que era sociable abiertamente.<p>

Luego estaba G, según Tsuna era el mejor amigo de su hermano, era alguien contrario a Asari de hecho se tenía una seriedad notable tras el ceño fruncido además de las marcas de flamas en su rostro que le daba un toque atemorizante, es más parecía como una tormenta furiosa; aunque luego de conocerlo pudo notar que tenía un aire tranquilo y confiable, se regañó mentalmente por haber juzgado de su apariencia.

Knuckle, también poseía un aire sereno y cálido comparado con el brillante sol sea por sus ojos dorados y su personalidad, aunque un tanto extremista, una persona tranquila y a la vez "extrema"…rara combinación. Luego está Alaude, un hombre atractivo con aire frío e indiferente, podría decirse que era…poco comunicativo y solitario, podía ver que deseaba estar alejado de los demás sin relacionarse con nadie ¿por qué será?

Lampo, según G era un chico mimado con un enorme ego tamaño de un globo hinchado a punto de llegar a la explosión, en una plática pudo observar que Lampo se creía el mejor, le daba pereza realizar tareas, odiaba a los niños (Underword: mira quien lo dice, este idiota actúa como niño) y tenía mala relación con alguien, en este caso con G.

Al último, Daemon Spade lo había conocido justo en el día en que conoció a su novia Elena, la hija de un duque. Según Tsuna, Elena era una mujer agradable con una calidez serena y un aura atrayente como la luz, su sonrisa realzaba más la belleza de una aristócrata al igual que su expresión dulce y cálida. Todo lo contrario a Daemon, al principio había experimentado cierta sensación incómoda mezclada con cierta sensación de miedo, no podía evitar sentir como se le calaban hasta la más mínima parte de su esqueleto; no quería ser grosera pero tener a una persona misteriosa cerca suyo acompañada de un aura extraño le parecía imposible parar el temblor de su cuerpo. Pero luego pudo acostumbrarse un poco a su presencia. Un poco, era un poco; al parecer a Giotto no le afectaba para nada, al contrario después de todo era su amigo. Aunque para Tsuna, pudo ver que se asustaba con facilidad cuando Daemon estaba presente.

No quería juzgar de las apariencias, pero debía admitir que eran completamente diferentes tanto del aspecto como la personalidad, contando también con Giotto y su hermano pequeño. Era una familia un tanto extraña pero divertida con aquella calidez que podía sentir con claridad en cada rincón de la enorme mansión donde se encontraba, Sakura sonrió de manera leve mentiría si dijera que no sentía envidia hacia la familia Vongola, cuyos integrantes no compartían relación de sangre pero sí una vinculación enorme imposible de romperse ante cualquier dificultad por muy mayor que lo fuera, admitió la pelirrosa.

En estos momentos se encontraba tocando su preciado instrumento de cuerdas junto con el pequeño pelicastaño, quien seguía el compás de la melodía con el esfuerzo de no fallar en una nota.

-Lo haces muy bien, Tsunayoshi-kun. No importa si te equivocas, para eso estoy con el fin de ayudarte –animó la pelirrosa otorgándole una alegre sonrisa sin dejar de entonar la canción. El pelicastaño le sonrió también y siguió entonando las melodías de las cuerdas.

Giotto se encontraba en su oficina realizando trámites que había dejado pendiente, ahora mismo estaba terminando hasta el último papeleo de todas las filas.

Era extraño, desde que Sakura enseñaba a su hermano en música las cosas, que por primera vez en su vida, no le tornaron aburridas y monótonas como siempre lo veía. Es más, parece que ella animaba y se llevaba bien con todos incluyéndolo a él y a su querido hermano, bueno sin estar enterada con su secreto más oscuro que era perteneciente a la mafia.

Al parecer, rompió con su primera regla que era no relacionarse mucho con ella pero, como podía resistir a esas solemnes sonrisas que le regalaba o las pláticas entretenidas que tenía con su hermano y con algunos de sus guardianes. Sentía que perdía el sentido, no tenía intención de involucrarla tanto, no quería verla en peligro.

No, aunque la haya conocido hace poco la consideraba importante. Alguien a quien proteger, a quien cuidar, a quien querer…un momento, ¿querer?

A Sakura le quería…pero, ni siquiera la conocía un poco. No sabía de su vida, tampoco quería preguntárselo a Tsuna; él no era de esos entrometidos que averiguaba las cosas como chismoso.

Necesitaba conocerla, pero…al menos, sería mejor como amigo en vez de algo más.

En estos momentos, Giotto no sabía que pensar. Hacer caso a su conciencia de mantenerse lo más alejado posible de la persona que más lo incitaba a acercarse o escuchar su corazón, tomar la valentía para conocerla.

* * *

><p>La pelirrosa sentada en el sofá de la sala de música observaba al risueño pequeño Vongola frente suyo, luego de una práctica decidieron tomarse un momento de descanso.<p>

Contempló el atardecer de raros colores cálidos entre oscuros y claros, desde un rojo pálido hasta un tinte anaranjado agradable. Viendo ese color, la hizo recordar vagamente a su ángel salvador, un misterioso hombre poseedor de una belleza misteriosa y solemne con aquellos cabellos revoltosos y suaves, junto con brillantes ojos naranja ambarino y unas llamas del mismo tono de consistencia pura.

Aquellos recuerdos desde la primera vez que lo había visto quedaron grabados a fuego en lo más recóndito de su corazón, no podía evitar sentir sensaciones un tanto extrañas y tan confusas estando cerca de Giotto.

Se hallaba prisionera de un espacio transportado a un delirio inexplicable, en donde el uso de los sentidos, por esta vez, se encontraban al borde de un límite.

Ese hombre, tan bello y hermoso, asemejado a un ángel caído del cielo con un extraño aura que sólo ella lo podía notar. Una sensación de calidez agradable como la mismísima llama que había visto antes, la llama de su ángel justiciero.

Negó la cabeza de manera energética, otra vez pensando en ridiculeces. La imaginación no la ayudaba, sentía que nuevamente la estaba traicionando a un juego inentendible, a donde sabía, podía perder o estar perdida en un laberinto cuya terminación no existía.

-Sakura-chan…te encuentras bien? –escuchó la pregunta dudosa del infante. La pelirrosa de golpe aterrizó a la realidad, había olvidado que estaba acompañada del querido pequeño Tsunayoshi. Ahora creería que necesitaría un psiquiatra para unos estudios de sus delirios de locura.

-Eh…eh, estoy bien Tsunayoshi-kun…es sólo que…es por el cansancio jeje –rió nerviosamente ante esa pobre justificación. El pelicastaño asintió con poca convicción.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse los hizo girar la vista hacia la persona que se adentraba en la habitación.

El pequeño Vongola sonrió al ver de quien se trataba, mientras la pelirrosa se sonrojaba mirando con asombro.

-Giotto-nii –pronunció mientras corría para abrazar a su querido hermano mayor, éste le sonrió en respuesta revolviendo con ternura el suave cabello marrón del menor.

-Tsuna, ¿cómo te ha ido en la práctica de hoy? –preguntó con serenidad mirando con cariño hacia su familiar cercano.

-Me gustó, gracias a Sakura-chan estoy aprendiendo más –el pequeño le sonrió no sólo a su hermano sino también a su maestra, quien sin evitar le devolvió con una sonrisa alegre y hermosa, para Giotto.

-Bien, Tsuna. Puedes dejar a tu hermano y tu maestra Sakura a solas por un momento mientras vas donde esta Giselle para ayudarte con los estudios –cuestionó entre susurros para que sólo el menor pudiera escucharlo, éste entendió la orden de su mayor.

-Bueno, hasta luego Sakura-chan. Nos vemos mañana –se despidió Tsuna para después abandonar la sala dejando a los dos adultos a solas.

La pelirrosa se extrañó de su acción que no le había dado tiempo para devolverle la despedida.

Giotto miró a la pelirrosa, lo había decidido. Daría un pequeño comienzo con la chica que tanto le atraía o le llamaba la atención, para ser sincero no poseía visiones para inventar semejantes fantasías con tal de sacar esa frustración que tanto cargaba; quería al menos estar junto a ella, tenía deseos de conocerla un poco y en verdad, sabía que eso quería su corazón.

Sakura se sintió nerviosa desde que sintió la presencia de la persona inesperada, estaba ensimismada en su pregunta de porque Tsuna se había dio sin más que ni se dio cuenta que el rubio de ojos azulados la miraba con intensidad. ¿Por qué sería?

-Espero que no haya sido de su molestia con mi hermano, Sakura-san –pronunció Giotto sin cambiar su tono anterior.

La pelirrosa en respuesta sonrió levemente negando con la cabeza.

-No se preocupe, Giotto-san. Tsunayoshi-kun es un chico especial y atento con los instrumentos, es muy asombroso músico con el violín, está progresando rápidamente. Eso es lo que más me impresiona de él –respondió sinceramente sin dejar de lado su timidez.

-Pues, me alegra saberlo. Antes de que vaya, quiere tomar meriendas mientras conversamos –invitó sonriendo de manera leve pero de expresivo humor brillante.

Sin resistirlo, la joven asintió embobada en respuesta aceptando su invitación. Después de todo, no quería rechazarlo venido de una persona amable como Giotto.

-Se ve que es muy talentosa en la música, Sakura-san. Su forma de tocar con el violín es único y asombroso que he visto –alagó el rubio mientras sorbía su té con pausa.

La joven negó con la cabeza con suavidad.

-No fue nada, Giotto-san. Sólo soy una violinista, no pudo ser una gran cosa –dijo con sinceridad la pelirrosa mientras comía con lentitud los bocadillos dulces y sorbía su bebida caliente.

-Te gusta tocar mucho el violín –cuestionó el mayor con curiosidad.

-Sí… -respondió con cierta melancolía en su tono, algo que Giotto pudo notarlo con claridad- Tocar el violín es mi vida, desde la vez que…he sentido mi mundo derrumbarse… -su tono había cambiado a uno melancólico y susurrante.

El rubio la miró, pudo ver en sus ojos jades un rastro de tristeza acompañado de amargura y dolor; no tenía que ser un psicólogo para ser experto de lo que le ocurría…estaba sufriendo.

-Pero, gracias a la Sra. Canuto mi mentora, mi querida maestra me ayudó en varias ocasiones difíciles junto con una mejor amiga mía. Mi madre le encantaba la música de violín y cuando yo era pequeña también, así que he decidido dedicarme a la música…no pretendo ser famosa o conocida, simplemente la música es parte de mi vida –sonrió tras recordar con cierta añoranza aquellos mejores momentos de su vida. El Vongola se había quedado sin palabras, no había despegado su mirada hacia la pelirrosa hace ratos; ante la sinceridad de sus palabras y la pureza de su mirada pudo ver rastros de sufrimientos causados por el pasado, pero a diferencia de los demás tenía aspecto soñador, comprensivo, dulce y amable, como si no guardara ningún rencor hacia el mundo.

Sakura, era una persona pura y admirable de una fortaleza invisible pero resistente.

Mientras, la pelirrosa no tenía la menor idea de porqué le había comentado de todo eso a Giotto. No era que tenía desconfianza hacia el rubio, sino que era extraño decirle a alguien que ni le conocía apenas.

-Lo siento mucho, Giotto-san. No tenía idea de lo que decía, perdón.

El rubio dejó de lado su taza mientras posaba su mirada azulada hacia la mirada jade de la joven, con serenidad le sonrió mientras le tomaba con suavidad la mano tersa y blanca de la Haruno. Ésta le miró también con perplejidad.

-Descuida, Sakura-san. La culpa sería mía de haberle preguntado algo que no debí, no está obligada a contarme de algo que no quiere. –comentó con sinceridad, sin dejar de mirarla- Pero…si de verdad, necesitas de mi ayuda con gusto puede confiar en mí, si eso quiere.

La pelirrosa lo miró a los ojos, sin darse cuenta se había sonrojado ante la intensa mirada asemejada con el mar del Vongola. Las palabras sinceras expresadas a través de los labios de Giotto fueron suficientes para dejarla sin habla, aunque apenas conozca al rubio una parte de su corazón le decía que debía confiar plenamente de él.

Con suavidad apretó el agarre del rubio, finalmente aceptando sus palabras.

-Arigato, Giotto-san -

El rubio respondió también con una sonrisa brillante mientras sus azulados ojos no dejaban de mirarla con cariño, la pelirrosa lo contempló con mejillas teñidas en rosa carmín. Ambos parecían estar sumidos en un mundo totalmente alejado de la realidad, pero uno confortante y seguro.

Quizás abrirse un poco con alguien desconocido no estaba tan mal, después de todo.

* * *

><p>"<em>Aprendemos a amar, no cuando encontramos a la persona perfecta, sino cuando llegamos a ver de manera perfecta a una persona imperfecta"<em>

_Sam Keen_

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado la interacción entre Giotto y Sakura, muy pronto habrá algo más en esta pareja. Sean pacientes, plis REVIEWS! Por fis, necesito saber si les hayan gustado o no.<strong>

**Para mi, la novela quedó como una obra de arte. Ya kiero llegar a algo más entre mis queridos protagonistas.**

**Bye bye! XD**


	6. Chapter 6: Confesiones

**·::Lα vϊoliлistα::·**

**Summary: **Sakura es una joven y bella violinista poseedora de un talento único y exuberante en el mundo de la música clásica. En un concierto no sólo encantará a muchos espectadores, sino a un cierto jefe de una familia perteneciente a la mafia. GiottoxSakura~

Naruto y Katekyô Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen son obras de Kishimoto y Akira Amano-san.

**Capítulo 6: Confesión**

Oscuridad, todo a su alrededor se hallaba de la nada. Un vacío extremadamente negro donde carecía de alguna dimensión y el color existente de los paisajes captados por la mayoría de los humanos.

Era inútil distinguir algún objeto entre tanta oscuridad absorbiendo el mundo como un vino de un solo color. La pelirrosa de ojos jades observaba su alrededor con miedo y confusión, lo aceptaba tenía miedo a la oscuridad desde aquel momento en que le arrebataron lo que más amó en su vida, ahora podía sentir aquel espacio sin vida envuelta en una pesadilla.

Detestaba las sombras, todo aquel velo negro en donde escaparse era imposible, le hacía sentir sola, vacía y triste sin nadie a quien contar sin ninguna persona más confiada cerca suyo.

¿Qué podía hacer en este momento? ¿Llorar? ¿Gritar que alguien la salve?

¿Por qué pensaba inútilmente con esperanzas falsas, que alguien la salvaría de la temible oscuridad que poco a poco cubría hasta ahogarla en un mar de desesperación?

Aunque muchos dirían que era inútil en realizar vanos intentos, igual intentar era un valor para aquellos que desafiaban lo inevitable.

No podía ver con suma claridad ni siquiera su propia mano, se miraba cada segundo inexacto que pasaba hasta que pudo observar la tonalidad lechosa que tenía.

Un momento…desde cuando podía distinguirlo, si hace unos segundos se encontraba sumida en la mismísima oscuridad.

De pronto sintió que algo la envolvía poco a poco, una tenue luz blanca que apenas podía cernirse entre las sombras comenzó a cubrir por completo hasta hacer desaparecer la mínima sombra.

La pelirrosa de manera automática cerró sus parpados ante la fuerza que mostraba aquella intensa iluminación nítida y cegadora.

Suspiró, no tenía la explicación lógica para dar una respuesta coherente de sus dudas.

Escuchó un leve sonido, más bien un rugido grave después tornarse agudo y luego romperse en un choque impactante. Después un chillido proveniente de un ave lejana, también pudo oír las hojas crepitarse ante la brisa leve que agitaba su cabello.

Desconcertada del repentino cambio, por curiosidad abrió sus parpados hasta sentir su vista aclararse por completo.

No lo podía creer.

¿Por qué de repente se encontraba un lugar pacífico y sereno?

El cielo estaba tornado de un tono entre lavanda, rosa anaranjado y un cierto átomo de un tenue rojizo cambiando drásticamente a un dorado pálido ambarino y un azulado nieve acompañado de nubes lavanda tiñéndose de un blanco nítido. Las gaviotas y otras aves errantes revoloteaban en el aire agitando sus blanquecinas alas una y otra vez hasta terminar congelado en la atmosfera; mientras las blancas arenas hacían cosquillas con sus granos, que para la Haruno, por muy finas que fueran sentía que eran llevadas por la tranquila brisa hasta perderlas en algún lugar.

Las olas se precipitaban con furia, rizadas, rebosantes de luz verde por unos instantes antes de romper cuya espuma se dividía en picos aleatorios. Se rizaban, se rompían y se perdían.

Las burbujeantes figuras de espuma formaban diversos espectros tan extraños que no hacia falta describirlos.

Sentía como una brisa reconfortante acariciaba sus cabellos rosas mientras realizaba un ademán de admirar el lugar entretejido de belleza única.

Jamás había estado en un lugar así, jamás en su vida conocía un lugar como esta playa.

Por favor, que nadie la despierte de este magnifico lugar que estaba soñando en este mismo instante. Admiró la belleza del paisaje con rostro embobado y lleno de asombro.

Lo sentía real, como si estuviera viviendo a una realidad entremezclada con la imaginación. A veces la mente humana podía ser sumamente traicionera, quien sabe cuando o en que momento uno podía aceptar si eso ocurriera.

Antes de llegar una conclusión de que era la única ser viviente en su único mundo, sintió una presencia familiar.

Abrió los ojos en el momento en que lo sintió frente suyo, sin esperarse sus ojos se abrieron par a par completamente aturdidos.

Un joven alto de tonalidad de piel exquisita, cabello alborotado dorado asemejado con los cálidos rayos del sol y ojos brillantes similares al cielo azulado.

Sakura lo reconoció, era…

-Giotto-san… -susurró sin salirse del asombro.

El rubio no pronunció palabra, en cambio le regaló una sonrisa deslumbrante dejándola atónita y embobada. No era de negarse que el hombre era guapo, pero lo que no entendía era el porqué soñaba con él.

-Sakura –

La pelirrosa no pudo negar que su nombre sonaba muy bien entre sus labios, aunque tampoco podía negar el porqué la llamó por su nombre.

-Giotto-san…yo…-un dedo posado en sus labios la interrumpió de su habla. Dios, podía jurar que estaba roja hasta las orejas ante la pequeña cercanía de aquel hombre perfecto.

Sentir sus manos tersas tomándola de su rostro la hacía perder el sentido y delirar por completo, apenas podía estar consciente de lo que ocurría.

Sintió una calidez agradable en sus labios, también un vuelo de chispas recorrer en todo su cuerpo, una suavidad acumulada en un beso increíble…casi irreal y mágico.

Reaccionó de manera tardía dándose cuenta de algo.

¡Giotto la estaba besando!

Con lentitud de un roce, el hombre rubio se separó de una shockeada pelirrosada mientras con su mano suavemente colocó el mechón de su cabello rosa detrás de su oreja.

Sakura no hizo más que contemplarlo, cerró los ojos disfrutando este momento tan maravilloso sin ser consciente que todo era un sueño nada más. Una ficción que no tenía la posibilidad de ganar a la realidad.

Era absurdo saber lo cruel que era esta confusión entre el mundo imaginario y el mundo realista, tan cruel que nadie era capaz de soportarlo y lograr aceptarlo.

-Giotto-san –susurró una vez más.

-Sakura…hay algo que he querido decirte desde antes…

Se dijo muchas veces, si esto no lo podría creer.

-Sakura, tú…de casualidad…

DRINNNGGGG!

Pero no todas las veces, las cosas son reales.

La pelirrosa se había despertado de golpe tras la interrupción ocasionada por el timbre de su despertador. Con mal humor lo apagó, mientras se recompuso adecuadamente para fijar la hora.

-Las 7:05, tch –pronunció con molestia, miró el techo de su habitación de manera perdida. Aquel sueño, tan extraño y a la vez agradable le había provocado cierta sensación extraña hacia el hermano mayor de su alumno, Giotto para ella era una persona cálida y solemne, aunque lo conoció hace poco tiempo llegó a considerarlo como un buen amigo de su confianza.

Aunque, sentía que muy fondo de su alma decía lo contrario. Algo en él, desde el momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron con los suyos, la habían condenado a estar prendida en él…sólo en Giotto y ningún otro hombre.

Suspiró para sus adentros, se estaba volviendo loca.

Miró a un lado y otro de la calle a través de su amplia ventana. Observó coches que pasaban frente de su apartamento. No percibió música alguna ni el menor sonido que pudiera interpretarse como tal.

Desconcertada simplemente se limitó a vestirse y tomar su desayuno para después ir por un momento a su curso de música y a la mansión para continuar con su clase con el pequeño Tsunayoshi.

En este mismo momento, un guapo y trabajador rubio se encontraba dormido en su escritorio luego de tener un pesado día revisando una pila de papeles con "asuntos de suma importancia".

Sin haberse dado en cuenta, se deslizó hacia un escenario totalmente imaginario que parecía haber estado aguardándole.

Y definitivamente, no se equivocaba.

Pudo observar que se encontraba en un maravilloso paisaje totalmente desconocido en algún mapa. Era un lugar pintoresco en absoluto con el despejado cielo azulado cuyo color teñía al océano varado a su lado, perfectamente los diferentes tonos se podían distinguirse casi confundiéndolos con otro color relacionado, el suelo era una parte pavimentada de una piedra caliza blanca y la otra parte de blancas arenas finas que podían perderse con facilidad ante la reconfortante brisa que acariciaba sus cabellos dorados.

Contempló también las flores junto con los grandes árboles y arbustos poseyentes de un verde perenne. Pudo notar brillos relucientes a causa de las luces reflejadas en las superficies cristalinas de los mares.

Qué vista tan bella, en su interior juró que ni pintores famosos por sus inigualables talentos podían lograr pintar un ambiente tan bello y fresco como éste.

Sus pasos leves se detuvieron en cuanto sus oídos lograron captar una melodía misteriosa, provenía de los leves rasgueos de cuerdas logrando emitir una canción melancólica acompañado de un dolor dulce.

De manera automática decidió buscar el origen de aquella música. Su intuición no se equivocaba, la música que resonaba en sus oídos no se encontraba lejos de su alcance.

Le hacía familiar esa melodía serena y hechizante con un aire misterioso.

Dando unos pasos más hacia la playa pudo encontrar al causante de tan bella melodía. Una joven de largos cabellos rosados que se movían con gracia al compás de la leve brisa, dos pares de orbes brillantes ante la luminosidad de los diamantes invisibles del océano, piel blanquecina de un tono lechoso y suave y por último una sonrisa sincera con gracia angelical e inocente.

Abrió los ojos con estupor, sin duda aquellos cabellos rosados que tanto admiraba era la misma chica.

La mujer que había logrado cautivarlo por completo no sólo por su interpretación musical o su talento exuberante, sino por su forma de ser, su sonrisa y sus sentimientos que nadie notaba excepto él, por su Hyper Intuición.

-Sakura –susurró logrando que la musa detuviera el ondeo de sus cuerdas para luego mirarlo con sorpresa. Después de unos segundos, la aludida le sonrió de manera deslumbrante tanto que Giotto no fue capaz de resistirse.

-Giotto-kun –pronunció dulcemente, el rubio no le molestó que lo llamaran así es más ese nuevo llamado sonaba muy bien entre los labios rosados de la joven.

-Sakura…yo –un dedo en sus labios detuvo su habla, vio que la pelirrosa no dejaba de sonreírle tiernamente mientras sus manos blanquecinas acariciaban su rostro con suavidad.

Lo único que logró captar fue el leve acercamiento de la Haruno hacia su rostro, para después sentir un pequeño y delicioso sus labios juntados con los suyos.

Abrió los ojos de manera desprovista.

¡LE ESTABA BESANDO A SAKURA!

Separándose con lentitud, por primera vez en su vida, Giotto no tenía palabras que pronunciarlas luego de haber recibido un beso tan fugaz como aquello.

Simplemente se sentía tan maravilloso e irreal al mismo tiempo.

-Giotto!

Que raro, podía jurar que conocía aquella voz masculina que lo llamaba con insistencia.

-Giotto!

Pero, ¿de dónde provenía? ¿y por qué sentía oír con más claridad?

-Giotto! Despierta!

Ante el último esfuerzo del guardián de la tormenta, su mejor amigo y jefe finalmente se despertó de su ensueño en el escritorio como lo hacía las últimas veces. Era común, verlo dormido en su oficina.

Un poco soñoliento el rubio había tardado unos segundos en reparar que todo aquel maravilloso momento con la violinista no era más que un sueño traicionero.

-ah…G, eres tú.

-Te dormiste otra vez y eso que son las 11:00 de la mañana, se puede saber el por qué

-Calma, calma G –intervino Asari- Debe estar muy exhausto con tantos papeleos que firmar desde ayer, es mejor que tenga al menos un descanso.

-Tch, ¿tienes algún problema Giotto? últimamente te vemos actuar extraño –dijo el pelirrojo mientras el espadachín asentía con la cabeza, era cierto pudo notar en todos los días que Giotto no parecía actuar de manera…monótona. Es más parecía muy ensimismado en otras cosas.

Pero, la pregunta era ¿por qué?

El rubio simplemente sonrió mientras negaba con suavidad.

-No es nada, estoy bien. Creo que es por el cansancio –afirmó dejando una respuesta poco convincente a sus guardianes, sin darse cuenta fuera de su oficina se encontraba Daemon Spade quien había escuchado la conversación.

-Nufufu, me pregunto que te traes en las manos Giotto –sin más desapareció en los pasillos sin dejar un solo rastro suyo.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad que a veces para la pelirrosa era desesperante, había terminado rápido y muy para sus adentros por primera vez en su vida, sentía nerviosa de visitar la mansión del pequeño Tsunayoshi.

El problema no se trataba del pelicastaño, sino se trataba de su hermano mayor. Desde que se había despertado de aquel sueño donde le besaba, tenía una sensación extraña de que aquello no será parte de un sueño inolvidable, es más podría hacerse realidad si uno lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas.

Movió la cabeza para aislar pensamientos como esos. Sonaba ridículo, por qué alguien como Giotto-san se fijaría en una simple como ella, bueno…nunca se consideró como una chica bonita que impresionaba, pese las veces que su amiga Amayo le había dicho lo linda que era, inclusive más que sus compañeras de secundaria. El punto era que, no se consideraba bonita durante su niñez había sido victima de las burlas de las chicas de su edad, la razón fue por su inusual color de cabello.

Nunca le gustó su cabello, la mayoría tenían curiosidad de su color preguntándole si era natural o teñido, salvo su amiga Amayo y la Sra. Canuto siempre la vieron normal y bonito diciéndole que la hacía completamente única de las demás mujeres.

Luego de unos años comenzó a acostumbrarse un poco, aunque aún le disgustaba.

Suspiró con pesar, recordándole tristemente que Giotto no se fijaría en una chica de poca cosa con un extraño color de cabello.

La realidad era dura, pero necesaria como para no perder la cabeza.

-¿Cómo estás Sakura? –una conocida voz la sacó de su ensoñación, posó su mirada jade en aquella persona de tez muy pálida, cabello corto negro y ojos del mismo color acompañado de una extraña sonrisa. Era Sai, su compañero de música de la clase B. no lo conocía muy bien, debido que se interactuaron un poco además Amayo le había dicho que no le agradaba su actitud de ponerle sobrenombres a los demás y su ridícula falsa sonrisa, eso lo había dicho ella.

-Bien, y… ¿cómo estás tú, Sai? –preguntó mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas.

-En estos momentos estoy mejor, quisiera preguntarte algo –pronunció un poco serio, como si en este instante esperaba recibir cualquier respuesta.

La pelirrosa tenía prisa, no quería llegar tarde a su tutoría con Tsunayoshi, no quería decepcionarlo había disfrutado muchas veces las clases de música que le había dado. Puede que lo haya conocido hace unas semanas o un mes, pero aquel pelicastaño pequeño y lindo se había ganado su cariño.

-Sai, tengo prisa de algo…puedes preguntármelo maña…–

-Por favor, es importante. Salgamos afuera por un momento ¿sí? –interrumpió con tranquilidad acompañado de un tono serio.

Sakura lo miró, nunca había visto al pelinegro ponerse así. Las pocas veces que había conversado con él o en las clases, siempre lo encontraba tranquilo e indiferente mientras dibujaba bellas imágenes.

¿Qué era esa pregunta tan importante?

En cuanto salieron hacia las veredas italianas, la Haruno asintió con la cabeza dándole señal para que hablara.

-Sakura…sé que no nos conocemos muy bien y que hemos conversado pocas veces, pero…quiero decirte que eres una chica agradable y me gusta mucho tu compañía pese que no hablo tanto…y, para que nos conozcamos mejor estaba pensando…

"_No. Espero que no pregunte lo que no quiero escuchar"_

-Sakura…estaba pensando si podemos salir juntos…

Giotto se encontraba en su oficina leyendo muy concentrado los documentos que tenía para firmar, de vez en cuando los anteojos le eran de utilidad. Miró el reloj, era la hora de las clases de su hermano con Sakura.

Luego de haber tenido ese sueño, no podía dejar de pensar en aquella pelirrosa de ojos jades brillantes. Especialmente en el momento en que ella le besó, podía jurar que sus labios eran suaves y cálidos tan deliciosos con cierto sabor exótico a cerezos, que sería probarlos de manera profunda mientras escuchaba sus suspiros y...

Sin darse cuenta, su rostro se había tornado de un leve rosado a un fuerte carmesí. Se golpeó la cabeza contra el escritorio, ante pensamientos vulgares como esos.

¡Que mierda le pasaba! Desde cuando era un…pervertido

-Nufufu…se te está escapando la cordura, Giotto –pronunció una voz venida de Daemon Spade, su guardián de la niebla.

El rubio posó su azulada mirada hacia el peliazul ignorando los golpes que se había dado en la cabeza mientras se quitaba los lentes.

-¿A qué vienes ahora, Daemon? –preguntó con tranquilidad.

-Quizás para saber la razón de por qué te golpeabas. Aunque, la verdad sería por la nueva maestra de tu hermano menor –dio en el caño, para el aristócrata sabía que Giotto sentía una especie de…atracción hacia la violinista. Lo había notado en su mirada, además de ver a su jefe tan ido desde que su hermano había comenzado su clase con ella.

Daemon había leído su mente, mejor dicho nadie era consciente de su presencia. Siempre tenía la costumbre de ser un fantasma, estando donde nadie lo esperaba y si lo buscaban nunca estaba, salvo cuando se trataba de su novia Elena.

Esta vez, Giotto no sabía que decir. Su guardián de niebla había acertado con sólo ver sus torpes acciones.

-Nufufu, no hay que negarse, es una mujer hermosa. Bueno, no tanto como mi amada Elena. Al menos, de todos tus aliados soy el único que me di cuenta –pausó- viendo tus torpes acciones, se nota que te gusta.

El rubio suspiró con derrota mientras Daemon sonrió con burla y victoria.

-Dime a qué viniste –preguntó.

-Para nada, sólo he venido para decirte que si dejas que las cosas pasen no obtendrás lo que más anhelas. Además de eso, quizás no vuelva a ser como tú quieres que sea –dijo para luego encaminarse a las puertas de madera- ten cuenta de eso, Giotto.

Sin más, el guardián de la niebla desapareció cerrando la puerta tras de sí dejando escucharse un leve chillido de las bisagras.

Peinó sus cabellos dorados luego de suspirar nuevamente, quizás Daemon tenía razón…bueno, algo de razón. No estaba del todo seguro si podría dejar que dejar que las cosas pasaran sin cambiar nada, y si estuviera dispuesto de hacerlo…¿qué debería hacer? ¿qué cambios ocurrirá si eso pasara?

Giotto estaba lleno de duda, por primera vez en su vida no sabía que hacer. Siendo jefe de la familia mafiosa, siempre tomaba buenas decisiones de manera justa y sabia en momentos difíciles en las que la mayoría no podía hacer frente. Sin embargo, en el momento sobre el amor…no tenía ni la menor idea, era la primera vez que comenzó a experimentar sentimientos hacia una persona.

Sakura, es la primera mujer que había logrado captar su atención a través de su cautivante sonrisa y su exuberante talento en la música. Tenía una especialidad que la destacaba más que cualquier otra chica.

Tsuna se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la sala de música esperando con paciencia infinita a su querida maestra de música, miró el reloj otra vez sin cansarse. Sakura se estaba retrasando, había pasado como 10 minutos desde la hora en que comenzaban sus clases de música.

¿Se habrá quedado dormida o su práctica del violín la tenía atrasada?

Todas sus preguntas se descartaron al ver la pelirrosa adentrarse al salón, sonrió mientras hacía ademán de acercarse.

-Hola, Sakura-chan –saludó contento el castaño.

-Hola…Tsunayoshi-kun –saludó la pelirrosa con una sonrisa algo forzada luego de quedarse unos segundos en silencio.

Eso lo extrañó al pequeño Vongola, algo no estaba bien con su maestra.

-Sakura-chan, te encuentras bien –preguntó con preocupación.

La pelirrosa asintió levemente, aun así sus ojos demostraban lo contrario.

-Sí, estoy bien. Un poco, cansada –mintió. Tsuna sabía que Sakura mentía para no preocuparlo, no quería entrometerse así que asintió con poca convicción mientras comenzaban con la clase de instrumentos.

El rubio caminaba con pasos lentos sin rumbo fijo en los solitarios pasillos de su mansión, la verdad caminar de manera divagada lo ayudaba a pensar con mucha claridad acerca de sus dificultades.

Miraba vagamente las paredes pintadas de marfil y ocre pálido, una parte fija en el espacio y nada a la vez.

Rayos, ni en sus grandes ideas podría encontrar una respuesta coherente para su problema.

Un choque contra un objeto desconocidamente duro lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

Siendo un jefe mafioso, sabía como controlarse de la torpeza aunque para algunos era inevitable.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, esperaba chocarse con quienes fueran: sirvientas, mayordomos, su hermano o hasta sus guardianes. Pero lo que veía era sumamente inesperado.

Una pelirrosa completamente adolorida se sobaba en la parte afectada tras la caída. Sus parpados estaban cerrados de dolor sin haberse dado en cuenta con quien había chocado.

-Lo siento mucho, de verd…- sus palabras se perdieron entre susurros del aire al levantar su mirada para comprobar con quien había chocado- Giotto-san! –levantándose de golpe inclinó su cabeza muchas veces debido al nerviosismo- lo lamento, lo siento de verdad soy muy torpe, lo siento.

Una gota se deslizó en la sien del rubio.

-No te preocupes, Sakura-san. Estoy seguro no lo hiciste apropósito –dijo con serenidad y un poco de diversión ante las acciones de la pelirrosa querida- y…¿qué haces por aquí, Sakura-san? –preguntó debido a su inesperado encuentro.

Estaba ansiosa que apenas podía dominarse, nunca creyó que se encontraría de manera improvista con la persona que tanto anhelaba verlo. Las horas anteriores le parecieron interminables y no había hecho otra cosa que pensar en él.

-A..acabo de terminar la clase con Tsunayoshi-kun, iba irme –admitió mostrando su sonrisa característica, aunque el rubio pudo notar que había algo extraño en ella. Su sonrisa no era la misma de siempre, además su mirada denotaba tristeza y confusión.

Recordó el consejo que Daemon le había dado, sobre seguir su corazón. Pero, no quería aprovechar del estado de la violinista, sería cruel de su parte. Además, necesitaba saber que le ocurría en este momento, había prometido ayudarla si tenía problemas de algo.

-Quédate, por un momento conmigo. Bebamos un té mientras platicamos –dijo luego de seguir el impulso de tomar la mano de la pelirrosa con suavidad- si..quieres –susurró.

Sakura se había sorprendido de su improvista acción, aun así no lo alejó. Ni tampoco tenía mente de rechazar su invitación. No, no quería negarse de Giotto como lo había hecho con otros chicos que le declararon. Dentro de su corazón se sentía segura y cálida con sólo estar a su lado.

-De acuerdo…me quedaré un rato más. Y…Giotto-san, ya puede soltar mi mano –dijo con sonrojo debido a la vergüenza.

-Ah…lo siento –soltó de repente, hizo un esfuerzo de ocultar su sonrojo leve. Para su suerte, la joven violinista no lo notó.

Sentados una vez en el sofá de la sala de música con las tasas de té descansado en la mesa, traído por Giselle y otra sirvienta, ninguno de los dos presentes hablaron en cuanto sus meriendas fueron servidas. Se encontraban sumidos en sus propios mundos, sin tener en cuenta del tiempo y del entorno. Finalmente, Giotto decidió romper el hielo.

-Y, Sakura-san…¿cómo estás en su clase de música con Tsuna?

-…ah, bien. Tsunayoshi-kun es un gran alumno, cada vez va mejorando con el violín. El problema de la posición ya lo he resuelto –afirmó para después sonreírle al recordar al adorable pelicastaño.

-*_Tiene una bella sonrisa…tan brillante y confortante tal como su cálida personalidad. Por Dios! ¿Por qué me siento así?* _-pensó distraídamente sin darse cuenta del llamado de la pelirrosa.

-Giotto-san ¿se encuentra bien? –preguntó con preocupación al verlo tan ido.

El rubio reaccionó.

-Ah…claro, estoy bien. No me hagas caso –aclaró con un pequeño toque de nerviosismo- ¿qué me decías?

-Le decía que le he enseñado a Tsunayoshi-kun a tocar otros instrumentos, al parecer también toca el piano –

-Sí, tiene un amigo que sabe tocarlo es hijo de una pianista, su nombre es Gokudera Hayato-kun –

-Quisiera conocerlo, me gustaría oírlo tocar –dijo con entusiasmo.

-Le gusta la música, Sakura-san?

-hmm –asintió con suavidad- de todo tipo, pero el violín sigue siendo mi favorito.

-Sakura…te molesta si…tocas el violín para mí? –preguntó luego de haber pasado unos minutos, con el deseo de escuchar nuevamente su maravillosa melodía interpretada.

-oh –sorprendida ante su propuesta, la pelirrosa sonrió nuevamente- Sí, con gusto tocaré para usted.

La claridad del día empezaba a pintar el horizonte, los cálidos y cromáticos colores del atardecer filtraban con claridad dentro de la espaciosa y semioscura habitación.

Con suma destreza y elegancia, la pelirrosa entonaba las hechizantes y apasionadas melodías en el instrumento gaélico de cuerdas, la música no se hizo esperar mediante la resonancia cantarina viajando a través de los solitarios pasillos.

Giotto admiraba la desconocida canción interpretada por la violinista, la primera ves que la hoyó tocar había logrado cautivarlo por completo. Y ahora, no dejaba de admirarla.

En cada nota podía intuir sentimientos de un dolor dulce imbricado en ella. Siguiendo su curso entonando una melodía alegre, furiosa, triste y calmada.

-*_Cada vez que la veo, me gusta estar a su lado…me agrada su compañía, su sonrisa, sus cálidas manos y sus ojos tan expresivos…tan llenos de luz*-_

La pelirrosa en cada segundo cuando el rubio no lo notaba, lo miraba sin dejar de tocar el violín.

-*_Giotto-san…¿por qué?* _-pensó con tristeza- *_siempre estuve pensando en ti, nunca dejé de mirarte y anhelar todo de ti…tus brillantes ojos azules únicos, tu sonrisa cálida y brillante como el sol…su hermoso cabello rubio, tus reconfortantes palabras…quisiera decirle muchas cosas. Pero, ¿por qué tenía que ocurrir esto a mí? ¿por qué después de eso?*-_

**-Flash Back—**

-Sakura, me gustas y quisiera que salgamos juntos.

Esas palabras la tomaron desprevenida con la guardia baja, al igual que las otras declaraciones de parte de algunos de sus pretendientes que habían sido sus amigos. La pelirrosa no sabía que responder, decirle sí o no.

Pudo ver que Sai fue muy sincero en su invitación, no quería ser grosera como lo fue con otros. Además, podía ser mejor si lo conociera un poco.

-Bueno, yo…

Antes de agregar lo siguiente, la imagen de Giotto apareció en su mente. El sueño que había tenido cuando él la había besado, aquella sonrisa cálidamente cautivante como el agradable sol brillante que tanto acompañaba con su luz, después de sentir esos labios suaves como la caricia de un algodón. Sin olvidar, esos ojos azules como el cielo junto con la luminosidad protectora de un ángel justiciero.

_-"__…si de verdad, necesitas de mi ayuda con gusto puede confiar en mí…"_

Estaba pensando en Giotto.

Deseaba estar a su lado.

Quería abrazarlo, sentirlo, besarlo…y…quererlo más, tal vez amarlo. No sabía cual de las dos cosas era, pero lo único que sabía era que quería verlo.

El pelinegro esperaba pacientemente su respuesta.

Sakura finalmente decidió hablar.

-Lo siento mucho, Sai. Pero, me gusta otra persona y tal vez…lo quiero –confesó lo último de manera segura y a la vez inconsciente.

El aludido la miró desconcertado y decepcionado pero con una mirada tranquila y entendible.

-Te entiendo, Sakura.

-Perdóname.

-No importa, he llegado tarde después de todo. Perdón por hacerte perder el tiempo.

-No lo lamentes –fue su última frase para después tomar el taxi que había llegado dejando solo al pelinegro en medio de las veredas italianas.

**-Fin del Flash Back—**

-*_Quisiera decírtelo. Mi corazón me dice que eres la única persona en quien puedo confiártelo, por más que haya tristeza, sufrimiento y felicidad* _-pensó la pelirrosa con ganas de llorar, pero reunió todas sus fuerzas para no hacerlo en frente suyo.

-*_¿Por qué no puedo dejar de sentir así cada vez que la veo, cada vez que está a mi lado…no. No puedo decirle que le quiero, soy parte de la mafia y ella…ella no tiene nada que ver al mundo que yo estoy viviendo, no quiero involucrarla en algo tan peligroso donde su visa no tiene escape…maldición, por más que lo diga…la quiero…la quiero tanto que tal vez podría amarla…* _

-Me impresiona su forma de componer el violín, Sakura-san. Ha estado practicando mucho –preguntó, aunque sabía que ella tocaba con el corazón sin componer algo o practicar como hacían los mejores compositores del violín.

-Eh…no mucho –pronunció con timidez- Tocar el violín es parte de mi vida, no es difícil tocarlo una vez que lo hago por gusto o por pasión –susurró para después quedarse unos minutos en silencio mientras excusaba su palpable nerviosismo bebiendo su té. Se mostró confusa, como si no estuviera segura de que todo aquello fuera correcto o prudente- Giotto-san…

El rubio la miró con atención luego de sorber un poco intranquilo su bebida, la pelirrosa librándose de la incomodidad decidió hablar con seguridad.

-Quiero preguntarle si… ¿Qué haría…si te gustara una persona?

Esa pregunta lo había tomado con sorpresa de manera inesperada, ¿qué debería decirle? ¿Se habría enamorado de otra persona? Si lo fuera así ¿debería sentirse feliz o frustrado?

Quizás lo mejor sea así. Si Sakura se enamoró de otra persona que no era él, pues era lo mejor para ella. Y para él, lo mejor sería olvidarse como siempre se había dicho, por más que fuera duro.

-Pues…si se trata de una persona inalcanzable, entonces lo mejor sería olvidarse para no salir lastimado. Si en verdad sientes amor, debes hacer lo posible para hacerlo feliz –sonrió ocultando su tristeza. _Al final, fui sólo un iluso._

-oh…ya veo –susurró dolida ante la primera afirmación, Giotto sumido en sus pensamientos no lo había notado.

Una vez terminado el té a medias, la pelirrosa tomó su estuche y sus cosas para después levantarse de su asiento.

-Es hora de irme…-murmuró un poco cabizbaja.

-Gracias por todo…hasta mañana, Sakura-san.

-Sí, pero mañana no estaré –respondió apretando sus labios. Como si intentara reprimir sus lágrimas que amenazaban salir.

-Entonces la semana entrante.

-No, tampoco. Simplemente, no vendré aquí nunca más–le dio la espalda bruscamente intentando ocultar su mirada.

Giotto lo extrañó, la pelirrosa parecía sentir tristeza. Pero, ¿por qué?

-¿Por qué…estarás fuera del estudio? –preguntó dudoso con preocupación hacia la joven.

-Yo… -antes que pudiera decir algo se hecho a correr en los pasillos con el fin de encaminarse a la salida. Giotto la siguió para no quedarse atrás de sus dudas, no quería perderla al menos quería verla como último deseo.

En cuanto la alcanzó velozmente, tomando los hombros de la pelirrosa logró detenerla de su escape.

-Dime, ¿por qué? –aun así Sakura se mantuvo cabizbaja, no quería que la viera- dime ¿por qué?...mírame a los ojos y respóndeme, Sakura –rogó nombrando sin ninguna formalidad a la violinista, algo que la aludida se sorprendió levantando inconscientemente la cabeza.

El mayor miró sus ojos jades, vidriosas y saladas gotas de lágrimas se le escaparon. ¿Por qué estaba agonizada?

-Sakura… -susurró.

-Giotto…yo…porque yo, me gustas…me he enamorado de ti sin darme cuenta, por esa razón…no he podido evitarlo –solloza la pelirrosa dejando caer sus cosas mientras la cascada cristalina de lágrimas no se hicieron esperar- por esa razón…

El rubio la miró impactado en pleno silencio, acaso escuchó lo que escuchó. Sus repentinas palabras pasaban miles de veces en su cabeza como si su conciencia le mostraba que no estaba equivocado.

Ante el incómodo silencio, Sakura no necesitaba palabras para entenderlo. A fin de cuentas, su amor hacia el mayor no era nada más que un sueño imposible.

-Será…será mejor que me vaya ahora, lamento haber causado proble… -unos brazos cálidos envolviéndola la dejaron atónita- Giotto…san

-Tú…tú también me gustas…siento lo mismo por ti, Sakura –declaró sin deshacerse del abrazo, admirando el único color del cabello de la joven y su atrapante perfume a cerezos, pasó su mano entre las hebras rosadas disfrutando se su suavidad.

-Giotto-san, si trata de hacerme sentir mejor…no valgo la pena para eso –afirmó entristecida.

-Es la verdad –alejándose un poco más, secó las lágrimas de la Haruno con sus manos- también estoy enamorado de ti, desde que te vi…a pesar que, sólo nos hemos conocido hace varias semanas… -acarició su suave mejilla nívea sin dejar de vera aquellos ojos que tanto le atraía.

-Yo…

-No digas más…- con lentitud el rubio se acercó a los labios rosáceos de la pelirrosa pegándolos en un suave roce. La joven se le había abierto los ojos, pero luego los cerró mientras correspondía aquel contacto suave del beso que tanto anheló desde sus sueños.

Se separaron un poco para mirarse a los ojos, aun así no desasieron del abrazo.

-Giotto-san – Una parte de sí misma estaba convencida de sufrir los efectos de un sueño absurdo del que no había despertado aún.

-Llámame, Giotto. Sakura –le sonrió con ternura tomando su rostro con sus manos.

-Giotto –susurró cerrando sus ojos para recibir nuevamente el beso del hombre que correspondió sus sentimientos y era el único con la capacidad de entenderlos perfectamente.

Podían ver que la realidad era increíblemente mejor que los sueños y la imaginación.

"_Ama hasta que te duela. Si te duele es buena señal"_

_Madre Teresa de Calcuta_

__Fin

* * *

><p><strong>Se que fue el capi corto, pero fue necesario para terminarlo. Las ideas ya se me agotaron además que tengo que preparar para mis nuevas historias de KHR! Esto fic, sólo lo escribí para probar. Pero en fin, espero que les haya gustado.<strong>


End file.
